Dexter and the Dead
by Mrwrightnow0687
Summary: Dexter kills Travis Marshall, Deb catches him in the act but follows protocol and arrests him on the spot. Now Dexter has to fend for himself in jail and an impending death by lethal injection but the worst is yet to come when a strange virus spreads through Miami raising the dead. Now Dexter shows Deb he is a necessary evil as he butchers swarms of undead villains in prison.
1. Chapter 1

Dexter and the Dead

Finally…I had him right where I wanted him, after all these months of searching Travis Marshall was on my table. This Dooms day killer was nothing more than a mad man with delusions of a higher power, a god. I realized now that the things Travis spoke of were no more than children's fairy tales designed to invoke fear, keep people on the straight and narrow. What I now knew for certain was that Travis Marshall's soul would not be saved and neither would mine. Our dark passengers would rule out any chance of absolution, we were too far gone. But still, wrapped in plastic sheeting awaiting my knives, Travis Marshall preached about his belief in his works and that he would be rewarded with a lifetime in the kingdom of Heaven. Very naïve beliefs but commendable none the less that he would speak only of these things on his death bed. Honestly it was a breath of fresh air from the lies and pitiful begging I had heard so many times before in these situations.

"This is not the end for me Demon; I will sit at the right hand of God." Travis barked towards me through gritted teeth as I sliced an inch long incision in his right cheek and collected the sample in my blood slide.

"What God would save you Travis, after all the people you hurt and killed why would he want you?" I asked as I clasped the blood slides together and placed them on the table by my knives.

"I kill in the name of God, humanity is nothing but filth and I am here to purge it."

I carefully selected my knife, the six inch stainless steel with the serrated edges (a favorite of mine) and held it close to Travis's face.

"My job here is complete Demon; it is in the lords hands now. God will wipeout this tarnished population and his creativity and cleverness knows no bounds." Travis spoke with such certainty.

I examined my knife in the dull light of the church, the stainless steel blade glistened in the sun that shown through the rafters and I raised it above my head for the kill strike. This "man of God" had killed dozens, attempted to kill Deb and kidnapped Harrison I could only take solace in knowing that if there was a hell, he would be going straight to it.

"The Lord God has sent floods, disease even angels to destroy the stray sheep of his holy flock and my only regret is that I will not be here to see how he eradicates you this time. The horsemen of the apocalypse are coming demon and they take many shapes, I will be…."

I thrust down with my knife cutting Travis's sentence short, I was careful to plunge the blade deep into his heart and waited for his death.

"You talk too much" I snarled

I stood there in silence triumphant this is what I was, a killer but directing my dark passenger to take out scum like Travis Marshall gave me a purpose in this world and I would continue until my dying day. I would use my darkness to keep people safe, Deb and Harrison would be able to live in a world were the villains that snuck through the cracks of the justice system would have to answer to me. My mind wandered for only a moment but the sound of a woman gasping and the familiar click of a gun hammer retracting brought me back to my senses.

"Dexter?" Deb asked confused as she shakily advanced up the altar gun drawn.

"O god" I murmured not even realizing the irony of that statement

My mind raced I had done everything in my power to protect Deb from seeing who I really was, how could I be so careless. I had gotten so enthralled in the chase and execution of Travis that I had gotten sloppy, this could only end badly.

"Deb…I…he came at me, tried to kill me I had to defend myself." As I lied once again to my sister in a desperate attempt to exonerate me I remembered I still had the knife in my hand, should I put it down, would I need to use it? No this was Deb, my sister I …cared for her… and I would not let it come to that.

"Dexter…what the fuck have you done?" Deb asked still shaken, her voice wavering

"I told you Deb he tried to kill me I…"

"The knives, the plastic wrap, the display…. Just like Rudy, Dexter… are you…are you the serial killer?"

I slowly began walking down the altar towards my sister shaking my head slowly right and left yet another lie.

"Stop, stop right there and put you're hands in the air Dexter I mean it." Deb ordered and tightened her grip on her service pistol.

"Deb, I'm not who you think I am please let me…"

"I'm not fucking around Dexter; put your hands up now!" Deb ordered once again this time with much more authority, the quiver in her voice had all but disappeared now.

I slowly raised my hands my right hand still clutching my knife, Travis's blood dripped to the floor.

"Drop the goddamn knife now you fuck!"

I now knew how it felt to be on the business end of Deb when she was taking down a criminal and I did not like it. Every bit of sisterly love and admiration in her voice was now replaced by utter disgust and betrayal; I couldn't blame her for feeling it either. I looked to the right and examined the blood soaked blade once more before dropping it to the floor where it clammed at my feet.

"Kick it over to me asshole." Deb barked as she inched closer to me.

I did as she told and tried once more to reason with her

"Deb, I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me, I snapped please lets just…"

"Shut up Dexter, Goddamn it I'm tired of the lies turn around and put your hands on your head."

I turned and placed my hands on my head, time slowed and I examined my last kill. Travis Marshall deserved what I did, all the criminals on my table did and I hoped that she would come to understand that someday. Deb grabbed her cell phone and I could sense the hesitation as she began to dial the number to dispatch but finally she did.

"This is Lieutenant Debra Morgan requesting back up at the church crime scene, one in custody."

My world had spun out of control it was over for me and all I could do now was stare at my latest victim and listen to the approaching sirens as my sister forcefully wrapped my arms behind my back and slapped on her cuffs. Before marching me out the front door to the awaiting crowd of press and fellow officers Deb slowed and whispered in my ear.

"I'll never forgive you for this."

I swear if I had normal emotions, I would have cried.

"Mellissa, its Dr. Medford could you please open the door your parents are worried sick and I'd like to check on you if that's ok?"

Dr. Richard Medford and Alex and Amanda Princeton stood outside their daughter's door to her room in their small Miami apartment. Mellissa Princeton had been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer and Dr. Medford knew that the outcome of such an aggressive disease in an eight year old girl was one hundred percent fatal. It was only a matter of time and his visits there were purely out of respect to her father a dear friend of his since childhood. Dr. Medford and Mellissa's father continued knocking on the door trying to get the attention of the sick little girl while Mellissa's mother ran outside and peered through the window of her daughters' bedroom. To her shock and horror Mellissa had ripped the IV lines from her veins, removed the oxygen mask from her face and was standing eerily still at the end of her bed, her long disheveled hair covering her face.

"Mellissa O my God my baby, Alex I don't know what's wrong with her… Alex!"

The doctor and Alex heard Amanda's screams from outdoors and began to beat the door in till at last the lock broke off the door frame in splinters and the two men stood in the center of the little girl's room. Dr. Medford first noticed a trail of blood running down Mellissa's arm from the hole were the IV was placed as it formed a pool on the floor at Mellissa's side. Dr. Medford held Alex at bay as he slowly crept towards the girl who ignored anxious questions from her father and stood silent slightly swaying at the foot of her bed.

"Mellissa, its going to be ok I promise just let me have a look at you." Dr. Medford gently placed his right hand on Mellissa's left shoulder and Mellissa slowly and lazily turned her head to the left. Dr. Medford was startled at the sight of the girls pale skin and dull eyes, something wasn't right.

"Mellissa, what's the matter honey?" Alex questioned again

Dr. Medford turned his head to her father to once again silence him in order to do his job and while distracted Melissa grabbed the doctor's hand and sank her teeth into his flesh. Dr. Medford screamed and cursed while trying to break the hold of the savage little girl that bit him completely unprovoked and now would not let go. Dr. Medford's terror made him instinctively hit Mellissa in the face and upon seeing this Alex became enraged and tackled the doctor to the floor.

"Don't you touch her you son of a bitch!" Mellissa's father screamed as he knelt on top Dr. Medford and beat him in the face with his closed fist, resting for only a moment to study his daughter who was apparently unconscious on her bedroom floor.

Alex turned back to his old friend bleeding beneath him and was about to swing down with one more punch when Mellissa jumped on his back and bite into the skin of her fathers neck. Alex screamed in horror and pain as he jumped off Dr. Medford and pushed himself into the wall behind him crushing his daughter into a closet mirror shattering it. Through this entire ordeal Mellissa still did not let up and continued to rip at the neck of her father with her teeth tearing chunks away and swallowing them. Barely holding onto consciousness Alex crawled towards the bedroom door his elbows sliding along in a puddle of his own blood. Once he reached the door he weakly raised his head and made eye contact with the horrified face of his wife Amanda who stood paralyzed in fear at the top of the stairs. Amanda could only stand there in pure terror and watch her once gentle little girl rip away at her husband like a rabid dog.

"R…Run." Alex wheezed as his head fell limply to the floor his blood slowly surrounding it.

Now lifeless, Alex was no longer interesting to the undead Mellissa and she turned her sights on her mother still standing at the top of the stairs whimpering in fear. Mellissa took one more bite of her dead father's neck and slowly rose to her feet, At that moment Amanda noticed Dr. Medford stir awake and get to his feet as well.

"Mellissa…it's…its ok honey mommies right here we're going to get you help ok, please just stay right there… Richard please help me!"

Mellissa continued shuffling towards Amanda and once again Amanda pleaded with her daughter to stay where she was and requested help from the slowly moving, seemingly dazed doctor. Mellissa kept advancing and Dr. Medford moved a couple of feet towards the doorway and collapsed to his knees, then persisted on taking bites out of the torso of Amanda's dead husband.

"What the fuck is the matter with both of you, O my God please stop this!" Amanda wailed and started to retreat backwards as her daughter crept closer snarling and biting at air with blood stained teeth.

Amanda stepped further back and lost her footing at the end of the top step and tumbled down the stairs the sound of cracking bones resonated throughout the apartment. Amanda's head was spinning as she slowly regained consciousness just as Mellissa came off the last step and lunged at her. Amanda scampered to the side and Mellissa landed on the floor where Amanda had just laid. Amanda attempted to get to her feet but a loud crunch revealed the ivory white bone of her left leg had broken and tore through her skin. Amanda crawled along the living room floor and reached for the phone on the table by the armchair while Mellissa crawled after her still snarling like a wild beast. Amanda crawled to the end of the living room and in her haste accidentally knocked the small flat screen TV off its stand by bumping hard into the desk it sat on. The TV fell to the floor and landed on the power button turning it on, Mellissa crawled frantically towards her wounded mother and Amanda jabbed at the keys of the wireless phone dialing 911.

"Miami Metro Police Department, what is your emergency?" The dispatcher calmly asked

Amanda was pinned against the wall of the living room and her only means of escape was going through her blood lusting daughter.

"Hello…Hello I'm at 792 Ocean Drive…my…my daughter she killed…just please send some help."

Mellissa was almost on top of her so Amanda apologized under her breath and kicked her daughter in the face. Mellissa staggered back but only for a moment then began to crawl back towards her.

"Ma'am, I need to know the nature of your emergency so we can better serve you, did you say your daughter killed someone?" the dispatcher asked a little less calm

Mellissa was now on top of Amanda and furiously tried to bite her, Amanda had no choice but to drop the phone and hold her daughters head back as she snapped her jaws. Losing the battle Amanda screamed for help for anyone that could hear her but still she held on and pushed back the head of her daughter. The Haunting sound of creaking stairs and footsteps caught Amanda's attention and she peered around her daughters snarling face just in time to see the undead Dr. Medford round the corner of the stairwell into the living room. The doctor paused for a moment and more thumping could be heard coming down the stairs and the blood drenched body of her husband crawled off the last step, the hideous gash in his neck still spurting. Amanda let out a bone chilling scream as Dr. Medford shuffled quickly towards her and fell on top of her, ripping away at her face with his teeth.

"Ma'am…Ma'am if you can hear me help is on the way try to get somewhere safe the Police will be there shortly….Ma'am?" the dispatcher screamed over the phone as blood splattered the earpiece, then the screen of the TV where a reporter was live on scene at a prison. The picture was blurry and distorted from the fall but the reporter's voice came out clearly over the sounds of ripping tearing flesh and groans from the undead.

"_I'm here at the Florida state penitentiary, the new home of the infamous Bay Harbor Butcher. The Butcher ,once thought to be Sergeant James Dokes of Miami Metro Homicide department, was earlier this week found to be a forensic analyst still working with the Homicide department. Dexter Morgan a blood splatter analyst was arrested and later charged with the deaths of over twenty and now awaits the death penalty that was expedited because of the severity of his crimes. The arresting officer was none other than Lieutenant Debra Morgan of Miami Homicide who interestingly enough is the sister of the accused. Lieutenant Morgan along with others from the Homicide department and family of the victims will be arriving later to await the lethal injection of the REAL Bay Harbor Butcher." _

I was trapped, trapped in my own segregated cell with no way out now but in a body bag. How had it come to this I was always so careful, so systematic in my kill system. But obviously not even the training from Harry could prepare me for everything and now I, the hunter of killers, was in a building full of killers. This should have been a dream come true but the Dexter to killer ratio was definitely not in my favor and soon I would be disposed of by lethal injection, the end of Dexter Morgan, put down like an old dog. I should be terrified, everyone's afraid of death but I was oddly calm as I ate my final meal of medium rare steak, potatoes and an ice cold beer. Maybe I was finally coming to terms with the fact that I would no longer have to live day in and day out with the darkness. Maybe knowing how much I shamed my sister and all my friends I secretly wanted to die to save them from more heartache, either way death was looming over me and I felt at peace. I stacked my plates together and signaled the guard that I was done with my meal, the guard whistled to someone out of my sight and the clattering of dolly wheels could be heard on the cold cement floor. A prisoner wheeled a food cart to the door of my cell and I slid the plates and utensils through the horizontal slot in the bars used for sliding food trays in and out. While handing the prisoner the last of my utensils he quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled my face closer into the bars.

"We've never met butcher, but you've meet my brother. My Names Jorge Chivio does that ring a bell?"

That last name did sound familiar I was very good at remembering all my victims and then it all came together. Fernando Chivio was a Meth dealer who had no boundaries, he would sell to anyone to make a dollar even teens. The real problem with Fernando was that his "product" was tainted and made poorly killing dozens and leaving others brain dead. Fernando's lawyer managed to get him off on just a possessions charge and a lack of evidence linking Fernando to the tainted Meth allowed for complete immunity. But Fernando didn't have immunity from me. So I met Fernando on his yacht where I had set up a kill room on the lower level, killed him, cut him up and dumped his body wrapped in trash bags in the ocean, one of my easiest kills. I knew Jorge was involved in Fernando's meth distribution business but he was just a pawn in a much larger game. Yet when confronted about the bad drugs on my table Fernando actually blamed Jorge for everything, a model brother.

"You better pray they kill your sorry ass today otherwise you're going to have to deal with me comprende?" Jorge smirked at me, squeezed harder around my wrist and pulled my face closer into the bars. In one smooth motion I broke Jorge's hold on my wrist grabbed his hand, and twisted it around the bars till I heard bones crack.

"comprende" I growled as the tough gangster knelt down and screamed in pain.

The guard finally got up from his chair and tazered me in the arm; I leapt back and sat on my bunk holding my head in my hands.

"You're dead Morgan I'm going to get in there and kill you myself!" Jorge screamed holding his right hand as the guard dragged him off.

"Come on Jorge lets leave the nice butcher alone and get that hand checked on, you're going to want to look pretty for your visitor later." The guard said through chuckles

I ran my hands through my hair and rocked back and forward on my bunk, call it survival instinct or the fact that people like Jorge Chivio still plagued this earth but I suddenly was not content with death. I wanted to live and I wanted…no, needed to kill it had been a week and I was immersed in this place were almost every one of these monsters met Harry's code. I slammed the back of my head into the concrete wall behind me and yelled in frustration I couldn't go out this way, finally I grew tired and lay down.

My eyes flew opened as I noticed movement in the corner of my cell I rose up in my bed and the kind face of Harry, my long dead step father and mentor immerged from the shadows and sat next to me.

"You know I feared this outcome everyday when I was training you." Harry said with sadness in his voice.

"I guess it was inevitable no amount of training and preparation could ensure that I wouldn't get caught one day, even though I was painstakingly careful." I said as I slammed the back of my head against the concrete wall again out of annoyance with my situation.

"It's ok son, we did our best and I'm here with you now." Harry extended his arms for a hug and for the first time in a long time I engaged in a loving embrace and broke down in tears.

As I cried Harry's hold tightened and tightened past the point of comfort, it felt as if he was trying to squeeze the life out of me.

"Dad…Let go…you're…" my voice trailed off as I noticed Harry's shallow breathing and a strange gurgling sound.

I struggled to break my hold but Harry held on tighter and began to snarl in my ear. I was finally able to push my step father off of me and he fell clumsily to the floor. Harry's eyes were lifeless and grey, blood poured from his mouth as he screamed and charged at me as soon as he knocked me into the wall and landed on top of me he lowered his head and dug his teeth into my shoulder….than I woke up. I rose out of bed startled, sweat stained my bed sheets. I felt my shoulder, no bite marks, I checked the perimeter of my small cell, I was alone. The sound of angry yells and the opening and shutting of the cell door next to me brought me back to reality.

"Calm down Chivio, I'm warning you we'll mace you again!" one guard yelled

"Fuck you, you goddamn pigs you killed her you bastards I'm going to rip your hearts out of your chest." The familiar voice of Jorge Chivio yelled back

"You should be thanking us you prick, your wife nearly bit your arm off" another guard retorted and I could hear the sounds of their heavy boots as they walked away.

I listened through the walls of the neighboring cell to Chivio as he sunk his head in his hands and sobbed loudly. I knew I should have just stayed quite this was none of my business but death was sort of my hobby and I was intrigued.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously

"Shut your goddamn mouth Morgan!" Chivio barked

I should have expected that sort of response, so I let this one slide and minded my own business. Moments later, desperately seeking counsel, Jorge began to speak softly.

"My wife, she came to visit me….even though she wasn't feeling well. God bless her she would push through anything to come and see me….She just stopped talking all the sudden and put her head down I kept blabbing on and on I thought she was just resting as she listened but then she wouldn't answer me. I tried to wake her up and she finally did but it was like she didn't even know who I was…."

Jorge trailed off for a moment and I stood at the entrance of my cell waiting breathlessly for Jorge to complete his tale.

"I asked her what was wrong, she didn't answer than she just lunged across the table and bite me right on my arm that's when….that's when those piece of shit guards came in and bashed her brains in!" Jorge yelled and the words echoed through the stillness of our cell block until there was nothing but silence again.

"That doesn't make any sense why would she just attack you and why would the guards not try another way of subduing her before acting with lethal force?" I asked perplexed

"Aw she's slapped me around before I admit I deserved it and the thing about my baby was she was strong. Shit it took three guards to take her down they didn't even make her flinch when they hit her with the batons….man you should have seen her my baby even bite those fuckers too before…"

"Before they beat her brains in" I concluded

"Yeah…anyways why am I even telling you this stuff shit head, you'll be dead soon and I'm just that much closer to you now so you better hope I don't get to you before the needle does."

I chuckled at the drug dealer's threat, we were separated by a wall of solid concrete and even if for some reason that wasn't enough it had been too long since my last kill and I wouldn't bet on him taking me down.

Hey…hey butcher…you want to see it?" Chivio whispered through the entrance bars of his cell.

Before I could ask what, Jorge reached his arm through his bars and around so I could see his wound inflicted by his now dead wife. I studied the bite for a moment and the gauze pad that Jorge had removed as it draped from one side of the adhesive tape. The blood was dull red and didn't seem like it was clotting and the bite was deep, how could someone inflict such damage on a loved one like that none of this made any sense.

"It looks infected." I told Jorge as I went back to lie on my bunk."

"Yeah, and what the hell would you know?" Jorge asked smugly

"I know a thing or two about blood." I responded

Jorge said nothing more and I laid there on my bed too tired to think but to afraid to sleep wondering what other nightmares awaited me. So I just sat and listened to the groans of my neighbor obviously he was in pain, but I didn't care I had my own problems to deal with. What felt like minutes really were hours but the guards finally came to my cell for the inevitable send off to my doom. They chained me, searched me for weapons and escorted me down the hall into another cell block. The angry screams from the prisoners was deafening, I've never received so many threats in such a short period of time, when people found out I was the butcher everyone wanted a taste especially those in close relation to my victims. Finally I waded through the filth of the cell block into the private area known fondly in the prison as the "death chamber". The lead guard fumbled with his many keys before finding the right one for the lock on the death chamber door. The rear guard forcefully nudged me in I hadn't even realized I hesitated; obviously I wasn't as fearless as I once thought. The guards removed my chains and laid me on a gurney; they strapped my hands and legs down with thick leather straps and in walked the doctor. I noticed several red scratch marks on the doctor's face and couldn't help but wonder if he was involved in the incident with Fernando's wife or if those scratches were from an unrelated incident. The doctor examined me thoroughly even checked my blood pressure and pulse, that was nice of him, make sure I'm nice and healthy before they kill me.

My brother the Bay Harbor butcher, how could this be real? All this time we thought the butcher was Dokes and for years the real killer was right under our noses and he was my brother! Fuck on Friday this was going to come down on me big time LaGuerta is going to have my badge and my head. For the past week I had made excuses to dismiss all this evidence stacked up against Dexter, wanted so desperately for all this to be just one big misunderstanding. Soon I realized though it was all true, all of it my step brother who I loved was a cold hearted killing machine. Finding him at the church killing Travis Marshall, the bag of knives wiped clean at the scene and at his apartment, the needles full of animal tranq and not to mention the biggest shit kicker the blood slide box hidden in his fucking air condition. I hated him for all of this, hated him so much how could he lie to me everyday hiding these things from me….saying he loved me, were they all lies? My concentration was restored as Bautista and Quinn were escorted in and sat down next to me and Masuka. I heard the door to the death chamber open next door and I could hear mumbling within it but the shades were drawn over the window so I couldn't see my brother…the butcher. My mind was numb just thinking about the events that were going to happen next so I decided to talk to Quinn and Bautista to get my mind off it.

"Where were you guys?" I asked

"Dispatch sent us to a triple homicide at some shit hole apartment complex turns out they weren't dead." Quinn answered

"What the hell do you mean they weren't dead, how do you respond to a homicide were no one got murdered?" I asked

"Family of fucking freaks lieutenant, assholes were lying still when the first on scene officers arrived but when we got there they were limping around covered in blood." Bautista said through labored breaths

"And get this, the sick fucks ate each other." Quinn chimed in "This crazy little girl even took a bite out of Angel here."

Bautista raised his bandaged hand and used his other one to wipe his brow, he wasn't looking so good, He was pale and his eyed were glazed over.

"Jesus Angel did the medics check you out?" I asked concerned, Angel was my friend I didn't want him to catch some sort of flesh eating bacteria from these assholes.

"Yeah they said I should go get it looked at more thoroughly at the hospital but I didn't want to miss this, killing this pendejo I once thought was my friend."

Angel pulled a flask from his jacket, took a large swig and passed it to Quinn who took an even larger swig and passed it to Masuka.

"No freaking way man, do you know how much bacteria is in the human mouth?" Musaka said as he pushed the flask back towards Quinn who took another drink than offered it to me. A drink was exactly what I needed right now and I reached for the flask, just as my fingers touched the cold steel container the curtains opened to the window of the death chamber. My body tensed and my blood ran cold I didn't know if I'd be able to sit through this, they were going to kill Dexter right in front of me.

The time had come; the doctor was through with my physical and now came the last part of the preparation for my humane killing. It was sort of fitting that my life be snuffed out on a table on display and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" the doctor asked as he readied the IV.

I said nothing but continued laughing and it grew louder and louder till it poured out of me I was hysterical and I couldn't stop. Even through the slight pain from the prick of the needle I continued, the mechanical gears beneath my gurney sprang to life and hummed as they slowly pushed my table into a vertical position. From this vantage point I was able to see through the window of the adjacent room and my laughing fit stopped abruptly as I locked eyes with Deb, I could see the pain in her eyes and she turned her head in disgust.

"Deb…please look at me, Deb I'm not a monster please look at me" I begged her as.

Deb ignored me and continued looking towards the corner of the room and I inhaled deeply and pushed my pain deep down inside me while I steadied myself, I was not going to go out like a blubbering idiot. I choke down my fear and took a moment to scan the rest of the audience in the room. Dozens of people with many emotions ranging from extreme hurt to boiling anger and I had their strict attention. Then the shamed and disbelieving eyes of my ex colleagues, Vince Musaka, Joseph Quinn and Angel Bautista.

"Dexter Morgan you have been found guilty of numerous counts of murder in the first degree and the state of Florida recognizes your right to a final word, is there anything you wish to say to the family's of your victims and those you've hurt." The guard that stood behind me asked.

This was my time, my chance to explain to everyone especially Deb my reasoning for what I did and how I channeled my darkness into actions of good. I fought for the words I stumbled over what to say but in the end all I could muster was a short, simple unenthusiastic

"No"

"Then the state of Florida will proceed with death by lethal injection." The guard continued and I was somewhat unnerved by how well he knew his lines, as if he had done this sort of thing hundreds of times.

My gurney began to recline back to its original horizontal state and I braced myself for the end.

I had only taken my eyes off of my brother for a moment but in that moment the gurney was almost horizontal and the prison doctor was already loading a cylinder of chemicals into a mechanical pump in the control room. In my distracted state I didn't even notice Joey run out of the room than back in just moments later the look on his face worried me, Joey knelt down by my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Lieutenant, I've got to talk to you outside we've got problems."

I turned my head and stared at Joey his timing was horrible, did he really think I was going to leave right now to discuss work related shit.

"Quinn cant you see I'm a little fucking preoccupied here we'll discuss this after…."

"Deb this involves Angel!" Joey warned

I looked over at Angel his eyelids were heavy and his head hung low, I would need to make this quick despite how much it would hurt me I needed to witness Dexter's death for closure. It was my duty to the victim's families as Lieutenant to be with them now since I had failed their loved ones. I walked out of the room with Joey and told the nearest guard to please pass on a request to postpone the injection until I returned, the guard assured me he would do what he could and picked up a wall phone in the hallway and dialed up the control room. Joseph stopped midway down the hall were he was sure we were out of ear range and got me up to speed on the situation that had him so nervous, I've never seen Joey so scared even when we were together and he proposed to me.

"Deb, dispatch called me, the quadruple homicide Angel and I were working earlier all the bodies were quarantined."

"What the hell do you mean quarantined?" I asked

"All the bodies that arrived at the hospital were…Jesus I don't even know how to say this…they attacked people."

"Quinn I don't have time for your mind fuck games what is going on?"

"No one knows lieutenant but a couple of the medics on scene along with some cops and now a couple people at the hospital are all showing similar symptoms just like the original four we brought in. Their slow and unresponsive to directions but get increasingly more violent and have a thing for biting and scratching…Deb…Angel was bite on scene."

My heart stopped there was no telling what this virus was and Angel was alone in a room full of people, I turned on my heels and began running towards the observation room but stopped as Masuka exited.

"Lieutenant, Angels not looking so good, he's more sweaty than usual." Vince casually joked although I could see the worry on his face.

I pushed Masuka out of the way and tried the door but it was locked I searched frantically for the guard I had spoken to earlier but no one was around I slammed my fist against the door but no one answered something was wrong.

It seemed like hours had passed as I laid there with a needle in my arm waiting for the toxins to lure me off but nothing was happening. I strained my neck to the left to look through the window of the control room as I heard whimpers and loud thuds. The guard that had recited my last rights pulled out his baton and savagely beat the doctor on the head than continued doing so while he was on the floor. The guard wiped the blood from his baton on his shirt as he slowly walked towards me with a huge smile across his face.

"Let me guess, I killed someone you knew and the thought of me slipping away into death was not satisfying enough for you, you want to get a little justice of your own don't you?" I asked the deranged guard.

"Quite the contrary Mr. Morgan, we're both huge fans of your work." The guard answered

"We?" I asked

The guard stood behind me and cradled my head in his hands, he gently helped me raise it and I saw through the window another guard holding the audience hostage at gunpoint.

"What is all this" I asked still not sure if I should be thanking this madman or killing him.

"This is a chance for us to express our deepest appreciation for what you do for humanity Dexter, you don't even know what it's like to have to live with these animals every day…or than again maybe you do. We do all we can to make sure these bastards get a taste of their own medicine you know planting shanks during inspections, paying prisoners to take out other prisoners and I myself have even seen to a couple executions off the books if you know what I mean…but you…you're a master."

The guard unstrapped my right arm and continued his rant

"We are still bound by the law I mean we've got to be real careful I've still got to keep this job to pay the bills and all, but you operate outside the law you were untouchable. So concise and confident and far more experienced than us but I'm hoping to learn a great deal from you."

My right arm was now free and I rotated it to relieve the soreness from my wrist then asked the guard a very simple question to determine if they were following the law, my law.

"These prisoners you kill, do they all deserve it?"

"Of course, don't they all?" The guard responded with certainty

"All of them, the thieves, the small timers and first offenders?" I asked again

"Every single one." The guard assured me with murderous craze in his eye.

I quickly swung around with my freed right hand and hit the guard in the throat with the webbing of my hand causing him to stumble backwards and gasp for air. The guard fell to his knees and coughed, when he raised his head he was eye to eye with the doctor who he had bludgeoned to death. The doctor snarled and tackled the guard to the ground and tore apart his cheek with his teeth than continued to his shoulder and down the length of his arm until he was no longer satisfied. The doctor slowly rose to his feet and shuffled towards me as I fought with the strap binding my left arm. The doctor stood above me and dropped his head towards my neck. I managed to unclasp my left arm just in time to catch the doctor by the chin and hold him just inches from my face as he open and shut his mouth trying with all his might to tear me to shreds. The doctor grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer and I fought against the straps still holding my feet to try and kick him off me. Finally I noticed a pen in the doctor's jacket, I quickly grabbed it with my right hand and buried the tip deep in his eye socket and continued to apply firm pressure until the doctor stopped moving and his head collapsed on my chest. I rolled the doctor off me and his lifeless body fell to the floor with a familiar thud. I released the straps around my ankles, removed the IV from my vein and hopped off the gurney to the floor. The guard was there waiting, still lying down bleeding with gaping flesh wounds and bite marks the guard managed to conjure up the strength to crawl across the room and now he had hold of my ankle and tried feverishly to bite into it. I shook the guard off my leg and knelt down for a moment to study him as he crawled back towards me. This was like nothing I had ever seen, even after death the body somehow was reanimated probably due to physical exposure from another person carrying some sort of virus. It seemed that all the infected wanted to do was consume human flesh if this wasn't such a dangerous situation I was in this would be very interesting. I placed the heel of my shoe against the guard's throat and placed pressure to collapse his windpipe, nothing happened. I pulled the pen from the dead doctor's eye socket and shoved the tip between the ribs of the guard into his heart but still he lived. Agitated and with no explanation as to the nature of this seemingly invulnerable being I slammed my foot down on the guards head till it exploded open on the floor and he finally stopped moving. Severe trauma to the brain, messy but it seemed to be the only way to stop these things after they had contracted the virus. Cries rang out from the room next door and several loud gun shots quickly caught my attention, a stray bullet had taken out one of the two florescent lights in the observation room leaving it poorly light. I placed my hands against the window and struggled to see in the room and it was suddenly illuminated by the muzzle flare of the other guard's pistol as it went off wildly. I saw a man rise up from the floor, take several bullets to the torso and tackle the guard. I stood there still trying to peer into the dark room and for moments I could hear nothing but screams than everything became eerily quiet. The shadow of a man slowly came into view and slammed against the window, I jumped back in a fighting stance armed only with my pen. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I watched Angel Bautista smash his head against the window in an effort to break through to get to me. I crept cautiously closer and examined him, blood stained his brightly colored Hawaiian shirt and a fold of flesh hung from his balding head. His eyes were bloodshot and shards of clothing and skin clung to his teeth. Angel continued beating the glass with his fists trying to break through and slowly the bodies of the audience stirred awake and shuffled up to the glass as well. I stood there intrigued but a thought shot like lighting through my body sending me into panic, Deb, was she part of this undead group? I studied every face closely as they clawed and beat against the glass but there was no sign of Deb from what I could see but I still wasn't sure. I received my answer shortly as a commanding voice screamed through the door of the observation room.

"This is Lieutenant Morgan my Detective and I are going to take the door down stand clear"

The screams drew the attention of the undead audience away from me and they focused it on the sounds coming from the other side as my sister, and I assumed Quinn began to kick in the door.

"Deb no, don't come in here it's not safe!" I yelled as I pounded on the glass.

The audience was still enthralled with the noises from the door however and I knew I needed to get in there. I ran to the exit door of the death chamber but it was obviously locked, I searched on the guard for the keys but he only had his ID card. I ran behind the desk of the control room and continued my search but there were no keys, I sat down in the metal fold up chair and gathered myself. I jumped to my feet and scanned the metal chair I was sitting in, this would have to do.

We were almost through, Quinn and I were kicking the door in and the locks were weakening even Musuka was lending a hand. We heard gunshots and screams and now nothing but moans something was definitely fucked up in there. Musuka slid to the floor holding his shoulder he had just used to try and slam the door in with, I looked at him shook my head and landed one more firm kick. The door exploded open and my eyes fell on a scene from a horror movie, blood splattered the walls and the ceiling and the clothes of all the audience members. I scanned wildly around the room, all this blood but every single one survived this was impossible. Just as I scanned the crowd they scanned me eyeing Quinn and I up and down like we were a plate of meat.

"Is…is everyone ok?" Quinn asked the stunned crowd

Without acknowledging the question the crowd went on a rampage and all at once rushed us out the door. Quinn and I instinctively went for our guns but quickly remembered we had to turn them over before entering the prison. Three audience members squeezed through the door frame. The first two went for Quinn and Masuka the last one went for me, the one after me was Angel. Masuka ran off into the nearest bathroom, the man pursued, Quinn fought the other with a barrage of punches but he just kept coming at him and I was left to deal with Angel.

"Angel, can you hear me? Angel you're infected with something we need to get you help" Angel kept coming while I crept backwards towards the wall my hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Sergeant Bautista I'm ordering you to stop right now….god damn it Angel please stop" I begged as my back hit the drinking fountain on the wall.

I was trapped Angel snarled and shuffled faster I pushed him in the chest and he fell clumsily to the floor. The sound of glass shattering made me look up but through the dim light of the observation room I could only make out a mass of bodies flooding back into the direction of the death chamber. However two stray audience members, a man and woman covered in blood and teeth marks stumbled through the exit into the hallway, we were overwhelmed. Angel shakily got to his feet and came at me again and through the corner of my eye I watched Quinn take one of the assailants to the ground and kick the woman that was sneaking up behind him. This was too much; Angel was inches from me and Quinn couldn't handle all of the others alone but Angel was my friend I could never hurt him. I begged and pleaded again with Angel but it was like he was in a trance, he lunged forward and I grabbed him by his neck holding him back. All the sudden something hit Angel in the back of the head and he dropped to the floor his weight taking me down with him. Angel still wouldn't quit through, he pushed himself back up and went to bite my thigh, but a flash of metal connected with Angels head and he rolled over next to me. I looked at Angel stunned on the floor still moaning and fighting to get up then I looked up and saw Dexter standing over me, a dented and bloody metal fold up chair in his hands. Angel began to crawl back towards me and without a second thought Dexter slammed down with one of the metal legs of the chair right into the center of Angels head and continued until he stopped moving.

I could clearly see Deb was disturbed by what I had just done, I had killed so many but doing this to Angel was no easy task under normal circumstances I might have even have called him a friend. I pulled the chair leg out of the deep indentation in the sergeant's forehead and locked eyes with Deb once more, I couldn't quite tell what she was feeling but I knew gratitude was far down on her list. I broke my gaze and redirected my attacks at the three other audience members that had made it through the door before I closed it when I made my escape. Quinn was becoming winded as he through wild hay makers and kicks trying to put some distance in between him and his attackers. I lifted the chair and swung it into the woman and pinned her head against the cement wall crushing it. She dropped and to make sure I wouldn't have to deal with her later I bludgeoned her with the backing of the fold up chair. Quinn was still holding off the last two men that had made it out of the observation room but he was backed into a door leading into a janitor's closet. One of the men lunged at Quinn and pinned him against the door, the other Quinn had managed to kick back putting a few inches between them. The man held Quinn against the door and went to bite his shoulder; Quinn struggled to hold the much heavier man off with his forearm while the other man he had kicked away was wading back into the fight. I came at the man who had been pushed back by Quinn and kicked out the back of his knees, as soon as he hit the floor I slammed the chair down on his head and the force broke the seat off the weak welds. With no time to waste I ran to Quinn's final attacker just as he was about to sink his teeth into his shoulder. With my chair in ruins I went for my last weapon on hand, the metal ballpoint pen I had taken from the doctor. I wrapped my arm around the obese man's neck and pulled him off Detective Quinn, the man snarled and went to claw at my face but before he had a chance to react I plunged the tip of the pen into the man's temple and kicked his body to the floor. I looked up just in time meet Quinn's fist as it collided with my face, I stumbled back over the body of the woman I had killed earlier and fell to the ground. Quinn came at me again but I landed a solid kick to his abdomen stopping him in his tracks. The detective held his gut and struggled for breath as I rubbed my jaw and got back to my feet.

"You're welcome, Detective." I said sarcastically

"Fuck you Morgan, you goddamn monster you killed everyone." Quinn retorted

"Yes I did and if you don't mind…."

I reached down and tore a leg from my demolished chair and examined the jagged metal tip. Then I walked with purpose towards the observation room door were I intended to finish what I started. I reached for the handle but Detective Quinn had come up behind me, put me in a choke hold and slammed me face first into the door.

"You're not hurting anyone else asshole." Quinn growled into my ear

I swung my head back and I heard a pop as I hit the detective's nose. Quinn's hold around my neck loosened and I grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm around and slammed him into the door. I stood behind him still holding his arm straight and his wrist twisted ready to break his arm in a moments notice. The noises from the scuffle had definitely excited the rest of the audience on the other side of the door and an array of animalistic sounds and thumps behind the door rang throughout the hallway.

"You really think you're something special don't you Morgan, Justifying your sickness by hearting the bad guys?" Quinn questioned through gritted teeth "you're not helping anyone that's what we're here for you're just another sick fuck that likes that sight of blood."

I applied slightly more pressure just to shut him up but still Quinn continued

"These people are sick they need help and you're going to have to kill me in order to get through this door, you hear me you crazy prick!" Quinn yelled and the swarm of undead grew more restless and began to beat on the door.

"You think these people are still human detective? I asked "I just stabbed a man in the heart and crushed his throat with my shoe and he still came at me for a snack. Now if you're too stupid to see that these 'people' aren't dangerous than by all means go right through this door and help them, here ill let you in."

I released my hold on Quinn and tossed him to the side, I opened the door slightly and hands and fingers began to slip through the cracks. I braced myself against the door holding it back as over a dozen undead pressed against it trying to break through and I turned to look at Quinn, his face white with fear.

"Come on detective help them." I gestured towards the door with my head as I purposely let it inch open a bit further "Help them." I ordered again but still Quinn sat paralyzed with fear.

"Fine, I'll help them." I said and just as I was about to release my hold on the door Deb pushed me to the side and put all her weight on it.

I was so surprised I couldn't move as my sister fought to keep the swarm at bay and began to bark orders at both Quinn and I.

"There is some seriously fucked up shit happening here and until we figure out what's going on you two assholes are going to work with me and work together am I understood?"

Both Quinn and I nodded our heads

"Good, now if it's not too much to ask can you help me with this door before these fucks eat us alive?"

Quinn and I jumped up and helped my sister slowly press the door back into place and used the remains of the chair to wedge in underneath the knob locking. Exhausted all three of us rested against the wall to catch our breaths but not for long.

"O shit!" Deb screamed

"What's up Lieutenant?" Quinn asked

"Masauka!" Deb wailed as she took off down the hall

Quinn and I ran after her but we all stopped and stared as Vince shuffled out of the bathroom he was hiding in, drenched in blood holding the ceramic backing of a toilet tank more blood dripping from that.

"Vince are you ok?" Quinn asked

Vince ignored his questions and kept shuffling forward, Quinn asked again and I stepped out in front of them my chair leg turned weapon in hand anxious for another kill. Masuka was just feet from me, and Quinn and Deb reacted too slowly to stop me. I extended my arm for the kill shot and just as I was about to swing forward, Masuka blew chunks on my already bloodstained jumpsuit.

"You…douche bag's… almost got me killed." Vince Panted as he threw the ceramic backing at the feet of Deb and Quinn.

"Jesus Christ Vince are you ok?" Deb asked

"Alive yes, ok no…I had to beat a man to death with a toilet that definitely doesn't qualify as ok"

Vince took one look at me and as if a light had suddenly snapped on in his head he finally remembered who I was. Masuka took a couple of steps back and pointed a shaky finger at me.

"What the…how…why is he out?" Vince asked

"Relax Vince he's trying to help; he's not going to hurt you." Deb answered

"Trying to help?" Quinn rhetorically asked my sister

Quinn knelt down, picked up the toilet backing and swung at my head with it. I managed to dodge out of the way and now Quinn and I were at a standoff.

"Joey what the hell are you doing I told you to stand down." Deb ordered

"Deb don't forget who this guy is, he's a psychopath." Quinn yelled

"Quinn put it down now!" my sister ordered again and I couldn't help smiling from my sister protecting me.

"Look Lieutenant I'm not going to stay in a room with a convicted murdered let alone an armed convicted murder so if he doesn't put that damn chair leg down I will put him down." Quinn laid out his ultimatum

"Dexter will not hurt us Joey." Deb said defending me yet again.

Deb looked at me for the first time in almost a month with the kind loving eyes I had grown so accustomed to and missed. Still I was confused why would she defend me all I had done was hurt and lie to her but now she was at my side. Red strobe lights began to blink on the hallway walls followed shortly by loud blaring horns from the PA system.

"What the hell is that?" Vince yelled over the noise as he held his hands over his ears.

"Lock down" I yelled back "I'm not sure but I think this is spreading and I think the guards are doing whatever they can to contain it. All the primary doors and cells are locked and cant be opened without a master card key that only a few high ranking guards have and the main exit has to be unlocked from the control room in cell block A."

"How do you know all this?" my sister asked

"I listen, and I've also planned my escape numerous times." The first bit of truth I had given my sister in a long time.

"What's the plan Lieutenant?" Quinn asked over the alarms

"Ok…we've got to get our weapons; if there are more infected people out there we're going to need them. We need to get back to security check in but before we do that we need to get a key card from one of the supervising guards." Deb said strategically laying out her plan

"I saw a lot of the guards heading towards the break room for lunches and shift changes when I first got here." Masuka said "The break room is connected to the kitchen and cafeteria." Vince continued and we all looked at him puzzled

"What? I was hungry."

"Fine it's settled then Masuka can guide us to the cafeteria from there we can get to the break room and grab a key card, but I'm not going anywhere until this asshole's in cuffs." Quinn said as he walked towards me still holding his ceramic shield, but Deb stepped in and blocked his path.

"There's no time for this shit Joey you saw how fast this spread there could be hundreds of infected people out there we'll need all the help we can get. When this is all over we'll handle Dexter ok?"

"Deb, we can't trust him" Quinn argued back

"I know we can't but if people need to be …stopped…who better to have with you than the bay harbor butcher. Plus he's still my brother and I know deep down there's the side to him I love."

I was gleaming, my sister loved me unconditionally even through this entire ordeal. But my happiness was soon overshadowed by darkness as I realized I may never feel the same way or share the same blind love for Deb that she had for me. Would I ever be able to fully grasp the concept of love? This question was definitely best suited for another time. I turned to Quinn and reassured him the best way I could that I would not harm our little group.

"Don't worry detective if I was going to kill you I would have done it by now."

Quinn scowled and was about to come back with no doubt a witty response but our banter was interrupted by a body slamming against the door leading out to cell block C. All three of us tensed up and watched a prisoner wearing my matching prison jumpsuit pound his fist against the windows on the door trying to get our attention.

Help me, O shit…O my god please help!" the prisoner screamed as he frantically tried the locked door knobs on his end.

Quinn and Deb both started for the door but I stopped them and pointed at the prisoner's neck with my chair leg. Deep gouges indicating teeth marks shown on him and the blood loss from that wound alone would cause death in a matter of minutes.

"He's infected and at the rate of that blood loss he'll be dead soon." I said to Deb and Quinn.

"Alright fine then we let him in and at least keep him comfortable, maybe even get some answers from him see how bad it is out there." Quinn said

"The problem with that is once he's dead detective, he won't stay dead and he'll attack all of us." I said

"What the hell are you talking about Dexter there's nothing on this earth that can bring someone back to life." Deb asked

"Deb trust me I've seen it." I answered

It was Deb's simple logic that got my mind spinning; there was nothing on earth that could bring someone back from the dead. So was this phenomenon not from earth, was it some sort of higher being a more intelligent, more powerful life form? Could this be the apocalypse, the calculated eradication of human by god that Travis Marshall had told me about? Travis had mentioned many forms of purging mankind, was this destructive unexplainable virus exactly what he was referring to? Maybe Travis Marshall was not so crazy after all.

Quinn was right about one thing though, we didn't know what we were walking into as soon as we walked out that door. We needed information from this prisoner and from the look on his face and the condition he was in I was sure he had plenty. I walked towards the door and placed my hands on the knobs, that got the attention of the prisoner and his terrified eyes meet mine.

"I'm going to let you in." I reassured "But first you need to answer a couple questions can you do that for me?"

The man nodded yes and I continued

"Do the guards have this contained, are the prisoners fighting or are they attacking each other?"

"Fuck man can't you just ask me these stupid ass questions in there I'm…."

"Answer them!" I yelled and the prisoner continued

"Um…. O man…no no they couldn't get it contained and …shit I don't know man most of them are just fighting stupid turf war shit but others are tackling people and biting them." The man stopped and pointed at his neck as if to show he wasn't making any of this up then began begging.

"Please man I've answered your questions let me in"

"The guards are they completely overrun?" I asked

"Yeah man their fucked the guards the riot response team its like some prisoners didn't care how much they got hit or pepper sprayed they kept on coming I've never seen anything like it now let me in god damn it."

I had my answers and just as I had assumed it was the worst case scenario the virus was spreading faster than anyone could contain it, we had a hell of a fight waiting for us. I turned to Quinn, Masauka and Deb and addressed them as calmly as I could without underselling the present danger.

"Ok there are a lot of them out there, we need to find someway of defending ourselves blunt objects, blades, any sort of weapon that can cause severe trauma."

The three of them looked at each other than back at me as if they hadn't understood what I had said.

"Find a weapon now!" I yelled loosing my patience

Quinn and Deb sprung into action looking but Masuka simply bent down and picked up his toilet tank backing.

"Vince, no"

"Hey screw you Morgan it's gotten me by so far." Vince responded

I sighed and watched as my sister and Quinn beat down the door to the janitor's office, now that they were distracted I knew it was time to handle our prisoner informant on the other side of the door. I opened the door and pushed the man back before he could rush in and pulled my chair leg from my waist band.

"I'm sorry" I offered my apology as I raised my shank and shoved it through the front of his skull.

I went back into the hallway and quickly shut and locked the door but the mans screams had gotten the attention of everyone.

"Dexter no!" Deb screamed

"You're a sick fuck Morgan!" Quinn chimed in and I immediately lost it.

"Can't you see what's going on here?!"

"I see what's going on Morgan but it doesn't mean you get to act like a big sadistic kid in a fucking candy store." Quinn said as he began to advance on me with his newly acquired wooden mop handle.

"Quinn's right Dex, you need to control your urges save your strength we need you." Deb said as she once again held back Quinn "We don't know if this condition is reversible and the less people we hurt and kill the better do I make myself clear?"

I scowled but reluctantly nodded, were Quinn and Deb right was it my need to survive driving me to kill or my dark passenger surfacing, sensing a free for all, and if that was the case would I be able to stop? I had never been forced with a challenge like this, in my old life I had to go by a set of rules to keep me under control and kill only a select few to keep me under the radar, with that atmosphere removed what would I be capable of?

I shook myself out of my dark thoughts and examined all three of them anxiously waiting on my next move as if I was the leader of this rag tag group armed with a broken mop handle, ceramic toilet tank backing and large monkey wrench (Deb). I looked down at my own pitiful weapon, sighed, and nodded at the other three to see if they were ready then opened the door. I was familiar with this particular hallway having taken my walk of death down it and lead the group slowly and cautiously through. I found it ironic that I had avoided the lethal injection only to walk back down it to a possibly more gruesome death. So far it was quiet and the bright florescent lights and shiny well kept linoleum floors almost made us believe everything was normal, that positive thinking was quickly extinguished. We rounded the corner to the last stretch of hallway before cell block C and we fell upon two inmates savagely tearing into a woman dressed in a business skirt, leggings and a blue blouse. The woman was obviously dead as she sat there propped against the wall in a puddle of her own blood and I looked to my sister to get her approval for what I was about to do. Deb stood, eyes wide not being able to comprehend the horror she was witnessing but although it was presented in a different setting I was very accustom to the gore and filth. Deb was right who better to have in this situation than the Bay Harbor Butcher. Deb managed to nod her approval and I was about to charge when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned my head and saw Quinn gulp down his fear and nod as well, after what he had seen he was on board now and had silently agreed to help me kill. The two of us crept up on the two undead prisoners and they were so enthralled with their feast that they didn't even notice me as I kicked the closest one off the woman and thrust my chair leg into his head, Quinn was having a little more difficulty. Quinn hit the remaining prisoner in the back of the head with his mop handle, the force of the hit shattering it down from its original length to about ten inches. The hit only caught the attention of the prisoner and wasn't enough to faze him, the prisoner swung back and pushed Quinn. Quinn was so surprised he stumbled back and fell to the floor. The prisoner hurled himself on top of the downed detective and went for a bite but Quinn managed to work the rest of his mop handle in between the jaws of his attacker and pushed back the prisoners head with it. The prisoner snarled and chomped down on the handle as he grabbed Quinn's head. Quinn clenched his lips closed trying to keep the man's blood soaked fingers out of his mouth and fought harder to push him off but the prisoner did not tire and Quinn was obviously fatiguing. I ran to Quinn's aid and violently threw the prisoner off him and into the wall. I held my hand out to the detective to help him up but he slapped it out of the way jumped to his feet, wiped the blood off his face and stabbed the prisoner in the head with his remaining mop handle. I grinned and chuckled a bit to myself, in part to Quinn's hypocrisy about killing, the other how easily he was taken down. Quinn heard me, whipped his head around and glared at me.

"Don't you say a fucking word Morgan."

I held my hands up in a half serious gesture of peace and the detective pushed through me towards the exit door into Cell block C. Deb walked swiftly around the bloody scene of our kills and Masuka trailed. All the sudden the woman torn apart by the prisoners stirred to life, she grunted and snarled and that caught the attention of Masuka. Vince stopped and stared at the blood drenched woman as she reached out to him. Vince knelt down, examined the woman and began to reach out to her. Before their two's hands could touch Deb swatted Masuka's hand away.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Masuka?" Deb asked completely baffled

"What I wasn't going to do anything I was…."

Yeah whatever you pervert get up lets go." Quinn said cutting him off and Vince rose to his feet leaving the undead woman, torn apart from the torso up and a fate worst than death.

Quinn and I stopped before the door leading from the hallway to cell block C and braced ourselves for whatever was on the other side. We gathered from Vince that there was a hallway on the lower level of cell block C that would lead to the cafeteria; from there we would find the break room for the guards down another corridor. I took point, Quinn behind me and Masuka followed by Deb; together we rushed through the door before either of us lost our nerve. What we walked into was a true horror show, dozens of guards in riot gear struggled to hold crazed infected at bay, prisoners lying in their cells bloody and beaten, bodies lined the walls of the cell block and some reanimated right in front of us. Screams of men being torn apart and inhuman grunts and yells echoed throughout the cold cement walls and we were immediately immersed in this hell having to push our way down to the doorway leading to the hall at the far corner of the room. Three undead rushed Quinn who had finally followed my lead by reacting fast and going straight for the head of all of them with the sharp edge of his mop handle. Musaka was overrun by four who quickly cornered him; he swung high and fast and managed to lay one out by bludgeoning him with his ceramic cover but three still advanced. Deb kicked one over the railing to the floor below and fought off a still living prisoner who put her in a choke hold trying to grab her wrench turned weapon from her hands. Deb pushed the prisoner against the wall hard causing him to loose his grip; she spun around and held her wrench up to strike but noticed the man was still alive and not bitten. I took out two more undead with my shank and managed to catch of glimpse of Deb as she hesitated, the prisoner rushed her but Deb bashed him in the head with her bloody chrome crescent wrench. This was slowly settling in for them, these people that were infected were no longer human which made it easier for them to justify killing them. But to them killing an uninfected man, prisoner or not, still hung heavy on their conscience. I had witnessed my sister kill a man and I could see that this had stunned her, myself on the other hand undead or alive I wouldn't think, I would do what I did best . Deb snapped out of her funk and ran to aid Masuka who was fighting clumsily to beat away his attackers. I landed a solid knee to a quickly advancing undead prisoner and stabbed him in the back of the head as he fell. I continued my rampage through a wave of both undead and alive prisoners blocking the stair well and called to the other three to follow. Quinn was down but managed to kick off a prisoner crawling towards him with two broken legs and got back to his feet, a piece of his mop handle sticking through his thigh. Quinn hobbled down the stairs and reluctantly took my shoulder for balance as he met me at the bottom. We were both knocked to the ground by a fast moving guard trying to get up the stairs and out the exit. Three undead prisoners and one undead guard bore down on us as I struggled to get Quinn to his feet. Masuka was at the top of the stairs and hit two more undead but was startled by the guard moving up the stairs and swung connecting with his riot helmet. The guard was knocked off balance and rolled down the stairs. This attracted the attention of our four would be attackers and they swarmed over him ripping through the exposed points of his Kevlar vest and into his gut with their bare hands. Deb had just managed to push through another two undead by the skin of her teeth and weakly stumble down the stairs. A large undead guard was moving in fast behind her and I handed Quinn over to Masuka and the two stumbled through the door to the cafeteria hall and locked it on my orders. I kicked a guard to the floor and sliced the throat of a prisoner to clear my way and jumped over the stair railing to get in between the snarling guard and my sister. I misjudged the angle of my strike and ended up hitting the guard in the corner of his riot helmet, the hard Plexiglas made my shank skim off . Deb managed to avoid more attackers and ran to the door; she pounded on it until Masuka unlocked it and let her in. The large undead guard grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me forward, he slammed his helmet against me trying to bite through it into the soft skin of my neck the shock making me drop my shank. The helmet collided with my right eye and I could feel warm blood trickle down my cheek, the smell and sight of that threw the guard into a frenzy. He tried to break through his own helmet to sink his teeth into me unknowingly bashing his head into mine and I was beginning to loose consciousness. I managed to look up and saw undead approaching, stumbling down the stairs. I looked behind me past the last three steps to the floor and saw my chair leg lying at the base of the stairs. I bear hugged the snapping guard and pushed off the step I was on; together we tumbled down the three stairs and hit hard on the concrete below. The guard landed on top of me and through the searing pain in my head, the approaching undead and the blackness of my unconsciousness settling in I managed to grab my chair leg lying next to me and shove it into the bottom jaw of the guard and into his brain. I laid there still, my ears rang and time slowed, my vision became hazy as the undead prisoners made it to the bottom of the stairs and went straight for me. I looked to my left and saw Harry sitting on a nearby table nodding his approval.

"You saved her Dexter, I underestimated you son." Harry said

All I could do was nod and close my eyes as I waited for death for the second time that day. I felt a whoosh of air and sensed movement and as my eyes inched open I saw Deb beat the approaching undead with her wrench. She grabbed me by the back of the collar and dragged me to safety behind the door of the cafeteria corridor. Deb knelt by my side and ran her fingers through my mangy, blood matted hair, and I looked deep into her kind concerned eyes and fell unconscious.

Dexter saved me, why would he do that, was the way he felt about me not an act? Somewhere deep down he must care otherwise why bother coming back for me. Lately I've been having some strange feelings for my step brother, feelings that my dumb bitch therapist had brought to the surface and even if Dexter had the capacity to love I doubt he would be in love with me. I looked at Quinn and Masuka as they rummaged through the nurses station we found on our way to finding the cafeteria. Masuka sat on the edge of the patients table staring off into space, blood splatter on his wide rimmed glasses. Quinn was busy bandaging up his leg wound and I heard him curse as he ripped the remaining piece of wood out of his thigh. I put a blanket under Dexter's unconscious head placed the ice pack under his eye then went to Masuka and put my hand on his shoulder. Masuka didn't move, I knew that if he made it through this he was going to need some major counseling. I left Masuka to go check on Quinn who was busy swallowing a fistful of painkillers and sat next to him within eye sight of Dexter.

"How the hell did that happen?" I asked pointing to Quinn's now bandaged leg

"Fucking inmate caught me off guard after I took out one of those things, dropped my mop handle he picked it up and stabbed me in the leg as I went after him that piece of shit." Joey spat and I saw a thin layer of blood coating his saliva as it trailed down to the drain on the floor.

"Are you ok?" I asked him

"Shit no, is any of this ok?" Quinn asked rhetorically "Look at us Deb we barely made it through one cell block, you almost got killed Masuka's a freaking nut case now and Dexter's unconscious….we're not going to survive this."

"You can't think like that Joey, we've got to push through get those key cards, get our guns and go for help it can't be like this everywhere." I reassured but not even believing it myself.

Masuka jumped from his seat and ran into the adjacent patient room, after a few moments I heard loud crashes as he threw things to the ground and then quiet sobbing. I decided to try again to comfort Vince, I mean come on he was a lab geek he wasn't built for this…shit I wasn't built for this.

"Can you keep an eye on Dexter?" I asked Quinn as I walked towards the other room to check on Vince.

"Sure, no problem" Quinn replied with a snicker that made me kind of nervous.

I was slowly coming back into consciousness; I heard mummers and the sounds of crashing, then the sobs of Vince Masuka. My head still felt light and I was stricken with a splitting migraine headache but I was otherwise ok. I inched my eyes open and saw Detective Quinn limp into the room and through my still blurred vision could barely make out something shiny and metal in his left hand. I closed my eyes and listened intently as Quinn stood over me and addressed me thinking I was still unconscious.

"You know when this is all over I'm going to put you back in a hole where you belong. You're not even going to get the luxury of the death penalty because Deb might be fooled but I know who you are." Quinn kneeled down and brought is speech to almost a whisper "I've seen people like you before while working on the force all these years. Killing is in your blood, it's your nature and you can pretend all you want that you're helping by hurting the bad guys but you don't really care if their good or bad, I know it's just a way for you to pretend to be normal."

I relaxed my hands at my side and braced myself for anything, and continued focusing on the sound of Quinn's voice and his movement.

"You're just another asshole that thinks he's above the law, that he can do whatever he wants and hide in plain sight well maybe I should just end this now so you can't hurt or turn on Vince…on Deb….on me!"

My eyes sprung open just as Quinn swung down at my heart with a scalpel, I caught his wrist and held my arm to help support the weight as Quinn pushed down. We both barred our teeth and growled at each other as we fought, I could see the hatred in his eyes and I'm sure he could see the blood lust in mine. I rolled the detective over and managed to get the upper hand as I turned the blade and brought it closer and closer to his neck but just as I was about to end it the door leading to the corridor burst open. Six undead waded through the door in an array of clothing from inmate to doctor, business man to prison guard. I jumped off Quinn armed with my new scalpel and went straight to work; Quinn jumped behind a gurney and used it as a battering ram to take out the straggling two that came through the door. Deb came out from the neighboring room armed with an I.V. stand and Masuka with two steel bed pans. We made quick work of this small group of undead and each of us stood in separate corners of the room panting and covered in blood.

"Dexter…are you ok?" Deb asked through labored breaths

"Fine" I answered as I held a stare down with detective Quinn.

"Ok well obviously this shits spreading further we need to get to the cafeteria, Vince how much further it is?" Deb asked

"Not much further Lieutenant if we don't get overrun by these zombie dick heads." Masuka answered as he kicked an undead man with a doctors coat who's head he had beat in with his bed pans.

Deb nodded and slowly opened the door leading into the corridor; I peered around and saw a handful of undead roaming around or swaying back and forth eerily.

"Let's move." Deb ordered and together we waded through the group of undead, killing only those that posed a threat following my sister's orders.

Finally we made it to the cafeteria, I opened the door and looked around it was completely empty minus the dead bodies littering the floor. I went through first, and then Quinn and Masuka and Deb walked in last. In a flash a man appeared from the shadows, came behind my sister and put a kitchen knife to her neck. Quinn and I spun around as we heard Deb yelp and were about to charge. The man pressed the knife harder against her neck enough to draw blood and immerged from the shadows. My eyes met the smiling, and sickly pale face of Jorge Chivio.

"Small world huh?" Jorge asked

I've never been one to plead but when a madman has a knife to my sister's throat I tend to get a little desperate.

"Jorge, it's me you want let my sis…let her go" in my panic I had given Jorge even more leverage. The knowledge that the woman he was holding hostage was not just a cop and friend but my own flesh and blood, how could I be so careless.

"Sister huh? Jorge said as he buried his face in Deb's hair and inhaled deeply "Can't you see the irony in this Morgan, you kill my brother I get your sister… its destiny."

"Wait you know this fucker? Quinn asked

"We were cell neighbors…briefly" I answered

"This demonic piece of shit…" Jorge paused and took the knife from my sister's neck to point it at me "…Killed my brother, chopped him up and threw him in the ocean."

I could feel Quinn boring holes into me with his eyes and could almost hear the scraping from his teeth as he grinded his jaw together.

"Why am I not surprised?" Quinn asked rhetorically

"Yeah the butcher and I have some unfinished business but before that you guys are going to walk me right through the front gate or this bitch's neck gets a whole lot shorter you got me!?"

I noticed movement in the shadows behind Jorge and decided to take a head count, Quinn Deb…where was Masuka?

"You…you've been bitten you can't survive this it's already too late." Deb struggled to say as the pressure of the knife cut off her airway.

"Bullshit you're going to get me out of here and get me to a doctor, their smart and shit with their college degrees someone has to have a cure for this." Jorge said then broke out into a painful coughing fit expelling a bit of blood on the floor. I took that moment to try and rush Jorge but he recovered too quickly and placed the knife even harder against Deb's jugular.

"Don't even fucking think about it butcher…I know what happens next when your bitten. Fevers, hallucinations, your whole body starts to feel like its on fire and being put in a meat grinder at the same time. Shit I'm already halfway dead, maybe I'll take your fine ass sister with me."

Jorge opened his mouth and ran his teeth along Deb's neck

"Would you like that sweetheart?" Jorge asked then looked up at me "I'm not going to kill her Morgan, but once I go Dracula on this bitch she's going to wish she was dead."

Jorge opened his mouth wide and went for Deb's neck I had to stop him, my mind raced and time slowed as I fought for anyway to stop this bastard from turning my sister into a soulless cannibal.

"You want to know what your brothers last words were Jorge, before I killed him?"

That got Jorge's attention and he brought his head up being just inches away from my sisters neck and stared at me with murderous rage in his eyes.

"You want to know how I wrapped him in plastic sheeting and cut his cheek to add to my blood slide collection. Then as he whimpered and begged for his life I jammed a stainless steel blade into his heart, Do you know what his last dying words were Jorge?"

Jorge just continued to stare I could see his grip tighten around the handle of the knife and his body began to quiver.

The shadow behind Jorge began to slowly creep closer and I knew I had to keep Jorge's interest drawn on me.

"Are you serious, you're going to toy with the bastard who's got a knife to your sisters throat you really are out of your goddamn mind aren't you?" Quinn yelled

I turned to Quinn; I had no time for his judgment I had to let him know my plan so he wouldn't interfere.

"You never took me seriously did you detective, on a crime scene, you just though I was some nerd with glasses standing in the background trying to be a hero."

I took one more step towards Quinn and we were now toe to toe I made sure to make eye contact with him as I repeated myself.

"Just thought I was some nerd in the background trying to be a hero didn't you?" I quickly darted my eyes to the left in the direction of the shadow getting increasingly closer to Jorge and I could see the light turn on in Quinn's head and he began to play along, a little to well. Quinn punched me in the gut and took me to the ground, we rolled on the floor kicking and hitting each other to the dismay of Jorge who had lost control of his hostages in which he needed to escort him out of the prison.

"Hey cut that shit out, I mean it stop now or she's dead."

I rolled Quinn off of me and yelled behind Jorge

"Vince now!" from the shadows Masuka came out still armed with his steel bed pans and clobbered Jorge in the back of the head. The hit stunned Jorge and he dropped his knife, Quinn ran up and tackled the prisoner over a bench seat and pinned him to the top of the table. Deb quickly recovered and ran to Quinn's aid and together they each grabbed one of Jorge's arms and held him down on the table. Vince came to my side and helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Vince that was good timing" I said as I whipped the blood from my face injuries Quinn had inflicted.

"You're welcome but I wasn't a fan of the nerd comments, I prefer genius." Masuka said through his usual smart ass grin.

I watched Quinn and Deb struggle to hold the enraged meth cook down to the table and I smiled ear to ear.

"No Jorge, this is irony." I mumble to myself as I bent down picked up Jorge's kitchen knife, jumped on the table and straddled him.

Before Quinn and Deb could think or make a move I thrust the knife deep into Jorge's heart and brought my head close to his ear.

"Your brother's last words Jorge…he blamed you for everything and now I finally gave you what you deserve."

I sat there my hands still firmly clasped to the knife buried in Jorge's chest and watched as the life dimmed in his eyes. Quinn and Deb were so surprised they let go of each arm they were holding and scurried on the floor away from me. I quickly snapped out of my daze realizing I had just performed my ritual killing in the presence of two cops one of whom was my sister. I pulled the knife from Jorge's chest and looked side to side examining Quinn and Deb who were both in a state of shock, their eyes wide and fixed on me. Everyone was brought back to reality by the nervous mumbling of Masuka

"Guys… I don't mean to ruin this beautifully fucked up moment but we really need to move now!" Vince yelled as he pointed to a small group of undead merging through the kitchen door and more stirring awake from the previously lifeless bodies scattered around the cafeteria.

All of us got to work looking through the bodies of the actual dead guards for the supervisor key card but couldn't find it. Deb and Quinn armed themselves with batons from the guards, Masuka kept his bed pans and I had my kitchen knife and scalpel tucked away in my pocket, together we fought through the kitchen to the door of the guards break room. Quinn and I beat the door in while Deb and Masuka took care of the undead funneling down the hallway and finally we were in. Deb slammed the door and locked it while the rest of us frantically searched the guard's personal belongings and lockers for the supervisor key card. A dim light in an adjacent room caught my attention and I walked in to find a small surveillance room, the CCTV's lighting up the darkness. I took a moment to examine the monitors and noticed that the guard's had finally wised up and took the fight outside so they wouldn't get backed into a corner in the tight prison interior. This smart thinking on their part relieved a lot of congestion in the cell blocks and I saw that the path leading from here to the security check in was clear. The check in was next on the plan that's where Deb and Quinn could get their guns evening the odds for us. From there we would make our way to cell block A and into the command center allowing us access to any exit we needed. Everything was starting to look up, only thing was we needed to supervisor key card to access both of the reinforced doors to the check in and command center.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I slammed my fists on the surveillance system keypad, under the desk I heard a whimper.

I cautiously poked my head under and saw a large man in prison guard uniform curled up holding his baton in a striking position.

"Please…O God don't hurt me…I have a family." The guard begged

I looked up and glanced once more at the brave prison guards battling hordes of undead along with just the normal psychos in the prison and became enraged. I felt a sharp pain in my shin from the guard striking me with his baton in an attempt to escape but there was no escaping me or my dark passenger. I ripped the baton from the guard's hands, grabbed him by the collar and dragged him from under the desk. I wrapped my hand around his throat brought him to his feet then slammed his face onto the keypad of the surveillance console making sure he was able to watch the screens.

"Do you see that? Dozens of guards out there putting their lives on the line to keep this contained"

The guard didn't answer and I became even more pissed off

"Look at them!" I snarled at the guard who had a stream of urine dribbling down his pant leg.

"I'm so sorry…This happened so fast I didn't know what to do where to send them…they don't pay me enough for this shit!" the guard whined again as I pulled my scalpel from my pocket and pressed it to his neck.

It was than that I noticed the stripes on the guard's shirt signifying that he was a lieutenant. I reached around, grabbed the key card dangling from the front of his lapel and ripped it off.

"You don't deserve this" I growled once more as I began to slice into the cowardly supervisor's carotid artery.

Before I was able to make the cut Deb tore into the room and stopped me

"Dexter no, stop!" she ordered

"Deb he left all of his subordinates to die while he sat here cowering under a desk, he deserved this" I pleaded

"He's not a murdered Dexter he's in over his head, under qualified and a major pussy but he hasn't hurt anyone personally that's how you determine who you kill isn't it?"

Deb had finally begun to understand why I do what I do but I was beginning to fear that this environment had opened up the flood gates for my dark passenger. I knew Harry would disapprove and Deb was now on the verge of acknowledging that I wasn't just a heartless killing machine but every ounce of me wanted to kill this man so badly.

"Dexter you're not a bad person I know you have a good heart I've known you all my life and this couldn't have all been an act, please you need to let him go."

The fight within me was like a hurricane my dark passenger needed a kill, craved it, begged for it but Deb was right this was against my code.

"You're lucky" I whispered in the guard's ear before I slammed his head against the desk knocking him out cold.

I handed the key card to Deb and she wrapped her arms around me for a warm embrace, I really wasn't use to this much affection and could only stand there awkwardly and take it. We walked back into the locker room and I explained to Quinn and Masuka the good fortune I had just discovered by watching the CCTV screens.

The four of us cautiously waded through the hallway back to the cafeteria and retraced our steps till we got back to cell block C killing only the undead that got in our way. From cell block C we had to go upstairs and go through the doorways that lead to cell block B, from there we could take a hallway that branched off to the security checkpoint. On the way up the stairs of cell block C I stopped and examined the large undead guard that had nearly head butt me to death and the three other undead lying at the base of the stairs were Deb had killed them. A cold shiver ran down my spine as I realized how close I had gotten to the end, what would it have been like to be torn apart limb from limb or worse live as one of those things. Deb placed her hand on my shoulder trying to get my attention and I leapt back startled.

"You ok?" she asked

"Fine." I responded and we continued up the stairs

Cell block B was eerily quiet, only a handful undead that had somehow been corralled into one cell. The four of us walked back to back searching for the hallway that split to the security checkpoint. Finally we found it and together briskly walked down the hall to the checkpoint. Three guards stood post manning the door that lead out to the yard and we quickly realized we would need to get through them to get to the security check in that stood right beside them. We hid behind the corner and began to strategize a plan, against my better judgment the group decided this battle could be won with words. Deb offered to simply walk up to them, pull the lieutenant card and ask for their weapons back. I reached out to Deb to stop here before she rounded the corner into the guard's sight it was too late. Deb stuffed her baton in the back of her pants and walked down the hall hands up in a gesture of peace, the guards reacted as I assumed they would, hostile.

"Stop right there, turn around and walk away now this area is quarantined!" one guard yelled

"Hold on guys I'm Lieutenant Debra Morgan with Miami Metro Homicide, I'm here to help I just need my gun ok?"

"We don't give a shit who you are bitch you keep moving or you'll be food for the biters!" the second guard threatened.

Quinn and Masuka were quickly realizing how futile this plan really was, in a situation such as this there is no rank. No boss or employee there is simply the dead and the living and these guards weren't going to take any chances.

"Come on fellas were on the same side here I'm just trying to do my part to help." Deb reassured as she continued to walk forward but still the three guards weren't going for it.

Guard three, who had remained silent up to that point, walked up to my sister and sighed.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you've been warned." The guard pulled his baton and striked Deb in the stomach

Deb faltered for only a moment but reached behind to grab her own baton and swing upwards and her baton connected with the guards chin. Blood splattered the wall as guard three's face exploded from the impact and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Deb stood there breathing heavily and the two other guards stood paralyzed in surprise, but soon regained their composure and rushed Deb. Masuka, Quinn and I darted out from around the corned and came to the aid of my sister and out numbered the men two to one, an easy win. I whipped the blood from my knife and crept up on the guard Deb had hit with her baton, he was slowly crawling away leaving a trail of snot and blood. I put my foot under the guards belly and roughly rolled him over, the guard held his hands up to defend his face but little did he know I wanted nothing to do with his face. I took my knife and jammed it into the guards shoulder so hard it pinned him up against the wall. The guard wailed in pain, Deb came up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll handle this Dex." Deb said as she knelt by the side of the guard who had assaulted her.

"You stupid son of a bitch we would have helped you." Deb spat

"Screw you bitch!" The guard screamed back

I growled and inched closer but Deb looked back at me and I backed off

"What were you guys protecting here?" Deb asked

"There are hundreds of biters out there, we're the last stand if they make it through the door and back into the prison and you just fucked that all up!" The guard replied

Deb looked around concerned at the locked doors leading to the yard and than to the four of us.

"We need more guns, where are they?" Deb asked

"Too much liability for us to have guns on us inside the prison they said…" the guard spat blood on the floor and continued "…What a bunch of horse shit. Besides your guns the only other ones are clear on the other side of the prison on the lower level in the armory but you'll never get there we already tried too many biters."

Grunts and inhuman groans could be heard just outside the door leading to the yard and the doors began to creak under the pressure of dozens of undead pressing up against them.

"It's too late their overrunning this place we're dead we're all dead you stupid skank!" the guard yelled

I pushed back Deb and punched the man in the face knocking him unconscious. Deb jumped up and was about to lecture me but the doors to the yard burst opened and a wave of undead funneled in. Masuka and Quinn back peddled nervously, Deb stood and I pulled my knife from the guards shoulder and he fell in a heap to the floor. We were forced to make a quick decision, behind us was the hall that lead back into cell block B, back into the prison were who knows how many more undead were waiting. Or option two fighting through this wave and making it into the door of the security shack that no doubt housed the detective's guns and possibly a radio to call out for help.

"Deb we need to get in that shack and get our guns!" Quinn yelled over the groans and snarls of the undead.

"No shit Sherlock and how do you assume we do that!" Masuka yelled

We all kept back peddling down the hall moving further and further from the shack and the guns and I knew we needed to do something or we would loose them forever, we needed a distraction. I noticed a few undead straggling behind as they tore into the two guards we had subdued early and I had an idea, a deranged idea but an idea nonetheless. I scurried up and grabbed the third unconscious guard and pulled him to safety away from the waiting hands of the undead, I picked him up over my shoulder and braced myself.

"Dexter what the hell are you doing?" Deb asked

"Bait" I grunted as I threw the unconscious man as far as I could into the mob of undead.

Just as I assumed the monsters went straight for the fresh meat, fighting over it like pack of wolves and this left a slight gap between them and the door leading into the guard shack.

"Let's move!" Deb yelled and the four of us quickly walked along the walls careful not to excite the attention of the dinner party in front of us.

Deb frantically waved the key card in front of the censor that would open the door to the shack but it was beeping erratically and blinking red, something was wrong with it. The undead were quickly becoming bored with their meal and some of the ones further outside the circle were already beginning to rush us. Masuka, Quinn and I battled one after the other as Deb continued to try the key card. As eight undead barred down on us Deb finally got the key card to register and she flew through the door and we followed shortly after. Quinn and I each pushed against the door fighting against the undead outside trying to get in. Finally Masuka threw his weight into it and the door latched breaking the fingers of a female undead guard off and they fell to the floor inside the shack. All of us breathed a sigh of relief and slunk down to the ground for a moment of rest. Masuka jumped up and screamed as the fingers that were torn off in the door still wiggled towards where he sat. Deb jumped up and crushed them beneath her boots.

"All this shit and you're scared of a couple fingers." Deb teased Vince

I took a moment to examine our surroundings; we were cramped into an eight by ten guard shack that was thankfully protected with a thick layer of glass. Undead had surrounded the shack and beat against the glass with all their might trying to get in for another meal. I jumped to my feet as I saw a sign reading "_Officer Weapon storage" _behind the small desk littered with coffee cups and surveillance equipment. Deb noticed my excitement and went to the desk with me, she cursed loudly as she saw the lock on the drawer holding their weapons hostage. I rummaged through the other drawers of the desk and found a paper clip and broke it in two, then placed the two clips inside the lock and picked it open.

"Wow what else don't I know about you?" Deb asked and grinned

"Well, I don't like zucchini." I joked then pulled out the two pistols and an additional clip for each and handed them to Deb.

I sat at the opposite side of the room from Masuka and Quinn and Deb walked over and handed Quinn his gun, then muttered something that I assumed were along the lines of "now don't shoot Dexter with this" Quinn looked around past Deb sneered but nodded his head. Deb came back over and sat with me and for a moment I felt at peace even though there were dozens of undead slamming themselves against the glass.

An hour that seemed like an eternity passed and it was now or never we could be dead at any moment and I needed to tell Dexter exactly how I felt about him, no matter how crazy it sounded. It should have been so obvious to me, Dexter was always there he was my rock no wonder I was in love with him and we weren't technically related so I wasn't a total hillbilly.

"Dexter"

"Hmm"? He replied and I realized he was closing his eyes almost asleep, I was tired as hell too but there was no way I could sleep while all this was going on, but than again I guess he was somewhat desensitized to all this murder and mayhem.

"Dex…after Lundy was killed I started talking to someone, you know to walk me through the crazy shit in my life."

"Yeah, that's good Deb I hope it's helping." Dexter said and I could sense he was somewhat uninterested.

"Well anyways this chick wasn't a total quack she made me realized that there are certain… patterns in my life, a certain person who is always there for me listening and helping me through anything."

"O yeah, who's that?" Dexter asked his eyes still closed

"You, you dumb idiot" I said as I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow

"Well it's because you're my sister Deb I….I care about you."

I choked up and tears swelled in my eyes and began rolling down my cheek. If Dexter, a serial killer could care about me than there has to be something there. I tried so hard to hate him and even after finding out what he had done and what he was capable of I still loved him more than anything, man was I fucked up.

"Dexter you mean more to me than you'll ever know and I love you." I said the words before I even knew I had said them.

"I know Deb and I know I haven't been the best brother, I'm probably the worst but you've got to know the way I feel about you it wasn't an act you're my sister and I would never let anything happen to you." Dexter replied obviously not getting my point

"No dumbass…I'm in love with you." I blurted out

Dexter's eyes flew open and he turned his head to me and our eyes meet.

"Deb… I…"

Masuka slid next to us and I had the sudden urge to kill him, maybe Dexter and I weren't so different after all.

"What the fuck do you want Masuka?" I asked through gritted teeth

"Deb its Joey he's not looking good, he's got a fever and he's coughing up blood I've seen these symptoms before…with Angel." Vince said as he hung his head

My mind was flooded with questions, how could she be in love with me? And how did I really feel about her? Unfortunately all those questions would have to wait due to the new development brought to our attention by Masuka. Deb and I jumped up and walked over to Quinn, Vince wasn't lying his face was pale white and beads of sweat dripped off his brow. Deb reached down and felt his forehead and took his gun from one hand and silver flask from the other.

"He's burning up…Quinn?!" Deb yelled concerned and shook the detective awake

"Wha…what? Quinn asked obviously inebriated

"Joey, how are you feeling?" Deb asked in her best nurse's tone

"Like shit, I think my leg wounds infected…we should probably get out of here and get to a hospital." Quinn said than he tried to get to his feet and fell back to the floor.

"Joey we can't go anywhere right now." Deb said as she helped him sit back down

"Just call an ambulance Deb, I'm hurting here." Joey said through labored breaths

"Quinn where do you think we are?" I asked

"That's a stupid question Morgan where at the station; don't you have some lab geek shit to do?"

This was obviously more than a drunken stuper, Quinn was infected and his fever was causing his brain to overheat and cause delirium. I looked at Deb she had realized it to and tears poured from her eyes. Quinn and her had been very close and had even dated since he got transferred to Miami after Dokes died and they were almost engaged. I put my hand on Deb's shoulder trying to do something a normal loving individual would do for a person in a time of heartache.

"Quinn you're…not well…You're infected." Deb said through sobs

"What, what do you mean infected like the flu or something…" Quinn trailed off but than as if a switch was turned on in his head he was lucid again.

"O Christ… Deb you've got to get away from me I'll hurt you." Quinn said and weakly pushed Debs hand off his arm.

"I'm not leaving you." Deb sobbed

"You have to go…Jesus I don't get it… I wasn't bite, I wasn't scratched what the hell happened." Quinn asked

"Airborne maybe" I said offering up my opinion

Masuka came forward, bent down and picked up the silver flask lying empty by Quinn's side

"I told you the human mouth is full of bacteria." Vince said

Deb and I turned to look at him and he raised the flask

"Bautista's flask." Masuka said then held it tight against his chest as if he was hugging his old friend.

"Deb…I can't become one of those things…you know what you need to do." Quinn said as he tapped himself in the head with his finger.

"Joey no…I can't." Deb managed to say between sobs

"You have to Deb I can't become a monster."

"We'll get you out of here… we'll find a way there has to be a cure, someone that can help us." Deb anxiously reassured while squeezing Quinn's hand so tight I could see the blood flow stop.

"Goddamn it Deb there's no time!" Quinn yelled and ripped his hand away from hers

"I'll do it." I offered and stepped forward brandishing my knife, although the detective and I were literally at each others throats I would take no joy in actually killing him knowing how much he meant to Deb.

"Fuck off Morgan you're not going to touch me!" Quinn said and weakly kicked me in the leg. "I'm not going to be another blood slide in your collection you sick twisted piece of shit!"

I took a step back and looked to my sister for guidance her face was blank, strange to think that one man could loath me so much he wouldn't even allow me to aid in his suicide. Deb begged Quinn once more to reconsider, to stick with the group until we got to safety but even Deb didn't believe fully that we would make it out of here in one piece and I know Quinn didn't either. Quinn reached out for my sister's hand again and she took it, then he looked deep into her eyes and asked again.

"Look Deb I know this is hard but you've got to be the one to do this, I'm not going to give Dexter the satisfaction and Masuka…well enough said."

"Hey fuck you Quinn." Masuka said obviously insulted

"Ok Vince you do it than." Quinn said pointing to his gun still in Deb's hand

"Well…I…um." Vince mumbled

"See buddy, no offence but even through all this you're not the man for the job." Quinn said through a weak smile then began coughing violently.

"Deb I don't have much time here, it's now or never and I don't want to be another animal in a mob tearing you to pieces." Quinn begged again

Deb nodded, whipped the tears from her eyes, stood up and pulled back on the slide of the gun to check if it was loaded.

"Joey I'm so sorry." Deb said as she shakily lifted the gun and put the barrel to Quinn's head

"It's ok Lieutenant; you just give those undead shit heads hell for me ok?" Quinn said as he closed his eyes tight.

Deb slowly began to squeeze the trigger fighting to keep from exploding in emotion. Finally the trigger snapped back and engaged the hammer releasing a round dead center into Quinn's head with a thunderous bang that echoed throughout the small guard shack.

Deb dropped to her knees and erupted into tears, still weakly clutching Quinn's gun in her right hand. I gently took the gun from her and placed it on the guard desk then laid Quinn's body down and covered his head with a document folder. I looked around the guard shack and noticed the sound of the gunshot had sent the swarm into frenzy. Uncountable undead were beating against the glass with blood drenched fists slowly beginning to crack it in numerous spots, Masuka had noticed it as well and armed himself with a pair of scissors lying on the desk. I knelt down by my sister and held her tightly

"Deb I know this hurts but we've got to move."

"This is hell Dexter this has got to be some kind of punishment we're not going to make it out of here." Deb cried

"Deb look at me." I said and grabbed her head so I could make intense eye contact with her "I'm not going to let anything happen to you and if this is some sort of apocalypse God himself will have to stop me, now get up!" I yelled and helped Deb to her feet

The swarm was focusing on the glass closest to the doorway, closest to Quinn's body and it was just seconds from shattering. I looked towards the opposite wall of the shack and noticed the undead were slowly working there way around to join with the others as they began to break through the glass. Masuka stood with his back against the wall bravely wielding his scissors that he had broken apart to allow him two blades. An undead prisoner pushed his face through the glass tearing chunks of skin from his cheeks and managed to push his body through as well. More glass shattered and undead began to push their way in as I walked Deb over to the wall to meet Masuka.

"Well Morgan I never thought I'd be going out like this, I never told you this but I'm glad you killed those scumbag's, guess I'm a little fucked up in the head too huh?" Vince asked

"Vince, we're all fucked up in the head, some of us just deal with it differently." I said as I formulated a plan.

Two more undead broke through the glass and more were about to come through and before I could stop him Vince rushed two that were already feeding on Quinn's dead body. Vince savagely stabbed them in the head with his separated pair of scissor blades and moved onto more as they began to flood into the shack, guarding Quinn's body with his life.

"Vince no come back!" I yelled but Vince was already surrounded.

I aimed Quinn's gun and began to fire wildly into the crowd taking down a handful before they jumped through the glass and continued to fire at a few that had almost pinned Masuka against the wall. Deb shook herself out of her daze and finally pulled her gun, she fired at more coming through the glass. I switched magazines and continued firing slowly working my way up to Vince who was still swinging away cutting undead to ribbons as they entered his path but there were just too many to handle. I was feet from Masuka still firing making certain to get headshots to preserve my ammo and took out all but one which Vince finished off with his scissor blades. Masuka turned to me with that smart ass grin; he had managed to hold them off. The entire door to the shack was busted in by undead hitting Vince in the head shattering his glasses. Masuka lost his coordination from the hit and stumbled to the floor as a wave of undead flooded into the shack and swarmed on top of him like ants on honey.

"No, No get off me you zombie pieces of shit fuck you get off!" Vince yelled and kicked wildly as one after the other began to sink their teeth into whatever piece of him they could get their hands on.

The wave of undead began to pull Masuka out the door into the hall and Vince whimpered and held out his hand for me. Knowing it was a senseless gesture I held mine out to him and our fingertips touched before he was violently pulled into the swarm. I felt a rush of air as a bullet whizzed past my head taking down an undead guard that was just inches from me. I whirled around and ran back to the corner of the room Deb was defending as she continued to cover me. We were overrun and I could almost smell the stench of the monsters breath as they barred down on us. From the corner of my eye I saw Deb place the barrel of her gun against her temple, I slapped her hand down.

"No, were getting out of here!" I yelled as I grabbed a heavy flashlight from one of the shelves and threw it as hard as I could at the weakened glass at the opposite end of the guard shack.

The glass exploded and I pushed Deb towards the exit, I helped her over while she shot behind me taking out undead that were way to close for comfort. She continued to fire as the swarm began to redirect their murderous path around to the other side of the guard shack. I crawled over the wall of jagged, broken glass and cut myself deep in the leg, I fell to the floor and Deb ran to my side to help me up.

"I'm out of ammo Dex!" Deb yelled

I handed her Quinn's gun, she lent me a shoulder to prop myself on and we stumbled down the hall the undead following the fresh trail of blood from my leg. Deb and I exhaustedly made it back to cell block B and made our way up the stairs. I used my kitchen knife to fend off some undead that blocked our path to the doorway leading into cell block A and finally we made it to our final destination. The Control center was on the second story at the south wall of the cell block and nothing was in our way but a few slowly moving undead prisoners. The swarms had closed the distance between us and were already almost through the entrance door from cell block B leading to A. Deb tried to shut the door behind us but dozens of them pushed it open. Deb back peddled aiming her pistol wildly not knowing what to shoot at. I opened the door to a cell further down the row and swung it wide so it blocked the second story walkway then took both mattresses from the bunks and wedged them behind the door as a make shift barricade. I knew it wouldn't hold long but it would give us some time to make it to the control center. Deb lent me her shoulder again and we continued towards the control center door, Deb used the key card and we were in. I closed and locked the door while Deb studied the control panel. The main exit gate buttons were clearly labeled and Deb switched them all open.

"You know that every prisoner still alive is going to walk right out the front gates right?" I asked Deb

"Everyone deserves a chance to live and if this gets any worse we're going to need all the help we can get." Deb responded satisfied with her decision

Before I had a chance to argue loud radio static and chatter erupted from the radio microphone posted on the control center desk.

"….This is Deputy Shane Walsh with the King County Sherriff's Department, I'm broadcasting on all emergency frequency's can anyone hear me?" The mysterious stranger on the other end yelled.

I looked up and saw the swarm pushing through my barrier, the two mattresses wedged against the heavy cell door obviously posing a minor inconvience for the large mob of undead. I tried to push Deb out the door; all we had to do was make it down the stairs to the last hallway to prisoner check in and out the exit to safety. Deb planted her feet firmly though and picked up the radio microphone.

"This is Debra Morgan Miami Metro Homicide, who the hell are you and what's going on out there?" Deb asked the stranger

"No time for that, just know that Atlanta is not safe I repeat not safe and the hospital…the hospital is over run. Did you say Miami, how bad is it over there?" the man name Shane asked

Deb took a moment to look up at the swarm as they began to push through the barrier and responded to the Deputy

"It's bad…prisons over run no telling how many are infected outside." Deb said as she hung her head.

"Stay away from large populated areas don't fight groups head on just run keep moving, I've got a small group with me we're heading towards [radio static] …we think we'll be safe [radio static]…. Do you copy?" Shane asked through a weak radio signal

"No repeat last I didn't copy where is your group heading?" Deb asked and anxiously awaited a response but all that came through was more static.

"Deputy Walsh do you copy…Shane can you hear me?" Deb screamed over the microphone "Goddamn it, fuck…can anyone hear me?!"

Deb slammed the microphone against the desk and threw it to the floor, we were alone. The undead were through the barrier and they walked along the top tier catwalk towards us. I pushed Deb out the command center door just as the swarm rounded the corner and were now at the corner of the catwalk face to face with us, in about fifty feet they would be on top of us. I looked at my sister and the stairway that lead down to the bottom level to the hallway to hopefully safety. I was injured, I would just slow her down she needed more time to make it through the hallway just in case their were more undead blocking her path I knew what I had to do. Deb grabbed my hand and attempted to pull me with her towards the stairs but I stood strong, I gripped her hand tightly and looked in her eyes.

"Deb you need to go, you need to leave me here I can give you more time I would only slow you down."

Tears began to swell in Deb's eyes and she fought hard to say her next words

"Dex, no we need to stick together I can't do this without you…I love you."

"I know Deb I love you to but you need to move now…GO!" I yelled and pushed her away as the swarm crept closer.

Deb didn't argue any further, she simply stopped at the top of the stairs were we exchanged one more loving glance and she ran down to the lower level out of my sight. I turned to the swarm of undead and readied myself to attack, I pulled my scalpel from my waist band and held it in my left hand and the kitchen knife I had in my right. Through the numerous snarling faces of the beasts in front of me I managed to make out a familiar one slowly making his way to the front of the group, Jorge Chivio. I laughed to myself realizing I hadn't inflicted any head trauma to stop Jorge from reanimating but was somewhat excited to be able to kill him all over again. The swarm almost seemed to come to a stop as we starred at each other and I taunted them.

"You think you're the monsters…you haven't meet me!" I yelled and without a second thought charged the army of undead.

It had been weeks maybe even months and we were still running, still seeking shelter and safety wherever we could. The group was depending on me looking to me for leadership believing I was the one who would save them from all this hell. I wasn't so sure I was the right man for the job anymore, I made so many mistakes and trusted the wrong people but Lorie, Carl, and everyone was depending on me. So I did what I could and what I though was best I ran. I ran to keep ahead of the walkers and the hunger and thirst but this was no way to live. We we're tired and loosing faith and Lorie was pregnant I had to do something I had to find somewhere safe. But until I could find somewhere worth calling home we continued fleeing putting hundreds if not thousands of miles beneath our feet and I wasn't entirely sure if we were even in Georgia anymore. Since Hershel's farm got overrun I had almost lost all hope that we would ever find some place as habitable but finally I found it. Daryl and I simply fell upon it while hunting, a prison guarded on all four sides by tall thick concrete walls and barbed wire it was meant to keep people in but it would serve the same purpose keeping them out. We strategically went through the yard and took out every walker we could find then entered the prison. We set up camp in Cell block A but I wouldn't feel secure until I cleared the rest of the cell blocks and got some food and fresh water for the group. T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, Hershel and I all cautiously crept through the prison halls back to back taking out straggling walkers that were in our path. We turned a corner and were immediately overrun by walkers; we fought them off and back peddled down the hallway until everything was clear. I heard a scream from Hershel down the hall the group rushed over and we found him lying next to a downed walker holding his bloody leg. Daryl put an arrow between the eyes of the walker and we helped Hershel through the doors of what looked to be a cafeteria, a dozen or so walkers on our heels. We lowered Hershel to the floor and I examined his leg.

"There's only one way I can save you." I said

I raised my hatchet above my head and before anyone could stop me I swung down and began roughly amputating the old man's leg just above the bite mark. When it was over and Hershel's separated leg laid in a puddle of his blood I fell backwards and examined my shoty work, what had I become? A blur of movement caught my eye to the left and I stood up braced for another fight. The deep brown eyes of a man with sandy blonde hair starred back at me, he was dressed in the usual prisoner attire. I crept slowly towards the food storage room he was in and he inched the door open just enough that I could see inside. I could clearly see the bodies of four lying on the floor bludgeoned also with deep gashes from a sharp object running along their bodies and then I noticed the shelves full of food.

"Hey" the run down man said

"Hey" is all I could say back

I continued cautiously creeping forward while I interrogated the strange man; I definitely had a weird feeling about him.

"We're not here to cause trouble, we just need some food and water."

"We?" the man asked

"Yeah I've got a small group we've been on the road for months we've got two young children and a pregnant woman please we need help."

The man stepped out of the doorway and gestured me in, I nodded a thank you and walk in still cautious but felt a little bit better as I noticed Daryl aiming his crossbow right at the prisoner head.

"These men" I said pointing down at the bodies littering the floor "Where they bitten?"

"No" the man said "Just a disagreement over rationing the food supply."

I looked around at the shelves stocked full of food and was immediately on edge.

"Looks like there's plenty of food in here enough to hold all you guys over for months." I questioned holding my hatchet tight in my right hand ready for anything.

The man just let out a weak chuckle and blew off my question

"What's your name?" I asked

Dexter, Dexter Morgan." The man replied

"Dexter Morgan…ok Dexter Morgan my names Rick Grimme's now one more question…what the hell are you?" I asked my heart racing in anticipation

The man named Dexter Morgan said nothing he only grinned…

That concludes Dexter and the Dead I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for your following I'm thinking maybe later continuing the story and have Dexter go on the road with Rick and the group let me know if that's something you would like to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter and the Dead

Chapter 2

This man named Rick Grimes intrigued me, only a few minutes in my presence and he could already see through my mask. Either I had lost all my humanity during my uncountable amount of days locked in the food storage cabinet, or Rick really saw right through me.

"I'm going to ask you one more time then my associate here is going to put an arrow through your eye, what the hell are you?" Rick asked again as the sounds of groaning undead began to seep through the door leading to the hallway from the cafeteria.

"I don't understand your question." I lied through a chuckle hoping the group would just leave me alone in my small fortress.

Rick charged me and pinned me against the wall and I fought the urge to shove the blade of my hidden scalpel in between his rib cage.

"You're going to stop playing games with me Dexter Morgan, what are you in here for and why did you kill those men? I know it wasn't just about food I'm not stupid now what are you?" Rick asked through gritted teeth

I motioned my head to the elderly man lying in a puddle of blood spewing from the stump where his leg once was, a leg who Rick himself severed.

"What are you?" I asked the already irate man

Rick laid a powerful punch to my gut and I fell to my knees and struggled for air, Rick knelt beside me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm just a man struggling to survive through all this and keep his family safe, anyone who gets in the way of that is going to loose."

The groans of undead became deafening as they clawed the other side of the door and for a moment the man with the crossbow took his aim off me and pointed towards the door. I slipped my scalpel from underneath my waistband and was about to strike when I saw Rick run to the side of the elderly unconscious man and with the help of a larger black man pick him up. An oriental man and young woman stood strong with their array of weapons at ready and I realized these people even Rick didn't meet my normal criteria for a kill. They were just trying to survive like Rick said and maybe with my help they could and with their help I would be able to get out of this prison and search for Deb. Call it naïve or foolish hope but I believed she was still out there alive and fighting.

"Identity Theft" I yelled over the groans to Rick

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rick asked

"You asked why I was in here and what I am; I'm just a guy who thought he could steal people's wallets and credit cards and get away with it." I lied once again realizing the alternative would be telling the truth full well knowing Rick wouldn't accept it like Deb and Masuka did.

"And those men?" Rick asked pointing towards the four prisoners I had eagerly killed many months ago.

"They were dead when I got here I swear someone had done a real number on them I suspect rival gangs or something, I'm not into any of that I just wanted to sound like a tough guy earlier saying I killed them so you wouldn't kill me. Now I see you're good people and I want to go with you, please let me go with you I can't survive like this anymore." I cried as I dropped to my knees by Rick giving a performance worthy of an Oscar.

"Rick we got to get moving there stacking up out there." The man with the crossbow said

Rick eyed me up and down and I could tell he was still a little uneasy with me but something about this man didn't allow him to leave people behind I could sense it.

"Get up and arm yourself with something." Rick said still uneasy

"Aw hell no man we just met this guy you can't seriously be thinking about taking him back with us?" The large black man said while adjusting the weight of the elderly man he was holding

"We're going to need all the man power we can get to run through these walkers and I'm not leaving anyone behind T-Dog." Rick answered

"I'm with T-Dog on this one Rick we don't know what this guy's capable of, we should leave him." The Oriental man said

"Glenn what did I tell you guys before this isn't a democracy anymore what I say goes it's kept us alive this long, so Dexter goes with us it's settled." Rick barked

I thanked Rick again and ran through the cafeteria looking for a weapon wanting to keep the group in the dark about my hidden shank. I settled on a wooden rolling pin from the kitchen and joined back up with the group.

"Daryl gets the door, Glenn and Maggie you guys take the first wave open up a path for T-Dog and I to get Hershel out of here." Rick gave his orders and the group obediently obeyed.

The man name Daryl with the crossbow inched towards the door and grabbed the handle; he counted up to three on his fingers then opened it. A swarm of seven undead waded through the door and Glenn and Maggie went straight to work bludgeoning the undead in the head with their crowbars and batons. I couldn't help but stand back and take all of this in, these once normal people had been forged in the darkness of this hell and now would kill at a moments notice with no hesitation, I could relate.

Glenn and Maggie continued their killing spree and Daryl hung back and strategically shot oncoming undead in the head with crossbow darts until there was a big enough path for Rick and T-Dog to escort the unconscious Hershel through.

"Follow them and make yourself useful you sack of shit." Daryl yelled pointing to Rick, Hershel and T-Dog

I followed armed with my rolling pin and for the first time in months got my first kill dropping a slow moving prisoner who was on the heels of Rick and T-Dog. I so wanted to stand there and revel in it but the longer I stayed the further Rick moved away and the more undead would file in behind them. I took off running down the hall and charged two undead and knocked them to the floor and continued running till I caught up to a group of four still tailing Rick. I swung hard with my rolling pin and caved in the side of the head of a prisoner on the right then gripped each end of the rolling pin with both hands and thrust it upwards into the jaw of the middle prisoner as he spun around. The middle undead prisoner's feet went out from under him and he fell to the backwards, I slammed my foot down on the prisoners head over and over till his brains littered the floor. The final prisoner came at me before I had a chance to react and grabbed me by the shoulders; I struggled to break loose from his grip as he came at me with gapping jaws. I rotated my right arm around and hit the prisoner in the face with my rolling pin as I did, then brought the pin back down to connect with the top of his skull fracturing it with the force of the blow. I looked to my right and saw T-Dog and Rick battling through a small wave of undead while still holding Hershel and to my left another group slowly making their way towards us with Glenn, Maggie and Daryl battling through to get to us. I stood there looking right and left deciding which group I should help and finally decided on helping Rick, he was their leader he called the shots and I would need him, if for anything just a hostage. I ran towards the group of five undead tailing Rick and T-Dog and engaged again with my rolling pin of death, each hit weakening the wood until I finally shattered it across a prisoners jaw. Two more undead to go and Rick and T-Dog where distracted by another group blocking their path in front of them, it was time for me to unveil my now most favorite killing tool, my scalpel I had taken from Quinn in the nurses station. T-Dog took down an advancing prisoner with his metal bar but Rick had swung to low and only fazed another. The prisoner dropped to his knees but quickly reached out and grabbed Rick's legs tripping him to the floor, T-Dog felt the weight of Hershel shift all towards him and looked back noticing Rick wasn't with him. Rick held his hands up and motioned for T-Dog to push forward then rolled on his back and violently kicked the prisoner in the face.

"Go T-Dog; get Hershel out of here now!" Rick yelled as he fought to push off the undead prisoner who had managed to crawl on top of him.

T- Dog took out one more prisoner then noticed three more heading his way down the hall, he looked back once more at Rick struggling with the undead on top of him, then back to Hershel unconscious in his arms and then back to the three approaching undead. He weighed his odds and decided to do as ordered and dipped to the left into another hallway out of sight with Hershel.

I ran to Rick's aid and kicked the prisoner in the face knocking him off, I knelt on the prisoners neck as he struggled to get up and plunged the scalpel deep into his eye socket till he stopped fidgeting then directed my war path to the three oncoming undead. Rick lay there stunned as I ran up and put my shoulder into the first man knocking him off balance then slammed the tip of my scalpel into the temple of the next. In the heat of the moment I forgot my enemy was no longer human and reverted back to my old kill strategies. I laid my forearm into the neck of the third prisoner and took him into the wall then proceeded to plunge the blade of my scalpel over and over into the major arteries and organs. I hit the kidneys, the liver, sliced deep into the throat and finally the heart when I snapped back into reality and realized I had to kill the brain. I jammed the scalpel into the prisoner's soft left temple and whirled around to meet the last prisoner struggling to get to his feet and violently kicked him in the head and crushed his skull with the heel of my shoe. I turned back to Rick who stood there wide eyed and shaken and he motioned with his head to the left directing me down the hallway. I looked behind him and saw the rest of the group plowing through the remaining undead then turned to the left and ran down the hall, T-Dog and a small boy were eagerly waiting for us holding the Cell block A door open. Once the whole group was safely in the cell block they shut the doors and before I had a moment to rest I was immediately hit with the heavy fist of Rick Grimes. I stumbled back and lost grip of my scalpel as it clamored across the floor, I had just saved this mans life and this was my repayment I was baffled.

"What the fuck was that for?" I demanded rubbing my jaw with my left hand noticing it and I assumed my face was drenched in dark red blood.

"You're going to stop lying to me asshole, the way you killed back there that wasn't the style of an Identity thief." Rick yelled

I realized my error now, in my moment of blood lust I had let me guard down and showed Rick my true colors, my dark passenger had shown through. I was immediately regretting following Rick and his group. I had everything I needed to survive for months why had I gotten involved with them I should have known I wouldn't be able to coexist with normal people not in this atmosphere.

"I already told you what I am if you don't believe me that's fine" I replied as I shoved past Rick and headed for the exit back to the hallway. I would rather deal with the dead than the living at this point I knew how to deal with death the living were to confusing and unpredictable.

T- Dog and Daryl stepped in front of me blocking my path and Glenn stood vigilant in the corner. I locked eyes with all three men and could tell they would defend their group at any cost, I was trapped. I turned to meet Rick once again and he crept closer till he was toe to toe with me.

"We can't just let you roam free in here; you're a dangerous man Dexter Morgan." Rick said holding a stare down with me.

I glanced behind Rick and noticed an open cell door that lead to a separate hallway. Supplies were scattered within it most likely a makeshift supply closet for the group. If I could get Rick past the cell door and lock it, he would be cut off from his group were we could settle this one on one and I could make my way down that hallway and out of the prison.

"Dangerous…you have no idea." I said glaring at Rick, I wiped more blood from my chin and then striked.

At that distance I was in perfect range to lunge into a vicious head butt and I did just that. My forehead collided with Rick's nose sending him stumbling back disoriented while he held his face in his hands. Before the rest of the group could react I charged him and pushed him backwards with all my strength. Rick lost his footing and fell to the floor, he slid the rest of the way into the dividing cell and I quickly darted in and slammed the door shut just as T-Dog, Daryl and Glenn's arms slipped through the bars. I turned and grinned at the group locked out unable to help their leader and they glared back at me while they cursed and swore. Rick was back on his feet and rushed me before I turned, in my victory I had become carless and didn't even see him coming. Rick slammed me into the bars and the men on the other side held my head and arms as Rick landed punch after punch into my kidneys, this was an all out brawl. I got my arms free and pushed off the bars while Rick wrapped me up in a bear hug behind me, I propelled myself backwards with my legs and him and I slammed into the hard concrete wall. Rick let loose and I spun round and landed a right elbow to his right cheek then a hard jab to his sternum with my left fist. Rick coughed loudly and gasped for breath but still he fought on. His courage was commendable and there was no doubt he was trained in hand to hand combat but with darkness on my side this would be a loosing battle for him. Rick lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my lower torso and tried to take me down. I cupped both my hands together and slammed them down on the top of his head then grabbed him from under his arm pits, spun him round and threw him to the floor. Rick propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head, he shakily got to his feet and spat some blood and mucus on the floor. He rose to his feet, rolled his shoulders, put his arms up in a guard and gestured me in a dare to come at him with a wave of his hand, this man was definitely tough and no doubt hardened by their current situation.

"T-Dog, Daryl get in there and help him please!" a pregnant woman wailed on the other side of the bars.

"I can't Lorrie Rick's got the keys." T-Dog yelled back

Rick and I both looked down at the master keys and useless key cards (due to the power outage) hanging from his belt then back at each other. Rick went for the keys and fumbled with the clip to release them and I took that opportunity to charge him again. Rick was ready this time and he blocked my punch and landed an uppercut and I could feel the skin of my chin split from the blow. I went for an open palm strike to Rick's damaged nose but he ducked backwards and landed a solid kick to my gut, I backpedaled and held my stomach as he came in for another attack. Rick attempted to kick me in the face as I was hunched over in pain but I blocked it with my hands, I kicked out his left knee and his leg dropped to the floor. I stood straight up and landed a right hook that met Rick's left eye and he fell back, I went to pin him but he kicked upwards and got me right in my balls…now I was pissed. Rick struggled to get back to his feet his left knee obviously hurt but came at me with a barrage of punches, some landing others I blocked. I got a hit in on Rick's kidneys but he countered with a left hook that nearly spun me around. Seeing I was stunned Rick jumped forward and went for a tackle, I took a step back and threw a knee into his gut. As Rick bent over attempting to catch his breath I wrapped my forearm around his neck in a standing chokehold and began to apply pressure. In a normal reaction to his windpipe being crushed Rick at first tried to pry my arm off him, then frantically reached upwards to gouge my eyes but with no success. I squeezed tighter and waited for him to collapse into unconsciousness but Rick, bloody, bruised, and winded still had more fight in him. He put everything he had left into powerful punches to my body and I winced in pain but still managed to hold on. I wrestled with him as I almost lost my grip and now had my back turned towards the group on the other side of the cell door. I couldn't see but I could feel the eyes of the group meet Rick's as he struggled to hold his head up and breathe. I didn't want this situation to end up like this I respected Rick's heart and how he fought for the safety of his group but if he stood in the way of me finding Deb and surviving I needed to do what I had to do. Rick's punches lost their strength and started becoming lazy, he fought less to break my hold and just before he passed out I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder. I let Rick loose were he fell to the floor and gasped in lung full's of air and I looked down to examine my shoulder. There was a tip of a bloody arrow sticking straight through it; I reached up with my left hand and delicately touched it then turned around to see who shot me. To my surprise, along with everyone else's a young boy in an oversized Sherriff's hat held Daryl's crossbow steady and loaded with another arrow aimed right at my chest.

"Dexter!" Rick screamed from behind me and I spun around just as he landed a final punch to my face and everything went black.

I awoke in a panic; sweat stained my sheets and bra and panties I was using as pajamas. I stared at the ceiling and tried to retrace the dream I had, there were walkers hundreds of them and just before they overran me Dexter came out of the shadows and decapitated all of them. I turned to Dex and ran at him with open arms for a long awaited loving embrace but as I got closer I noticed his bottom jaw was almost completely unhinged and blood dripped from his torn lips. I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could away from him but he was faster and before I knew it he was on top of me and had me pinned to the blood drenched soil. I locked eyes with him and begged for him to stop but just like every other time he lunged for my neck, and then I woke up. This was a terrifying reoccurring dream and I couldn't help but wonder what it meant. A warm hand crept slowly over my shoulder and lay lovingly on my chest and immediately my heart rate began to slow. I looked to the left and examined the face of my savior and lover Phillip Blake, who everyone lovingly referred to in Woodbury as the governor.

"Same dream again Deb?" he asked in a soft tone

"Yeah" I replied "It's getting worse, every time it gets more detailed sometimes I can almost feel the blood on me."

"One day you're going to have to tell me about it, I've been through hell too you know maybe I could help, you know lend you some insight." Phillip said

I wrapped the sheet around me and playfully rolled on top and straddled him

"O would you please bestow upon me your knowledge o great and powerful governor."

I joked as I nibbled his bottom lip and held his wrists down to the bed.

"Don't make me declare martial law on you." Phillip said through a smirk

"And don't make me bust out the handcuffs again." I replied motioning with my head to the left were the items from my old life laid, including my gun, cuffs, wallet and badge from Miami Metro.

Just as our lips meet the door to Phillips room inched open and a familiar harsh country accent came through announcing himself. Phillip sprang from the bed and threw on some pants and I wrapped the sheet around me as Meryl Dixon casually walked in covering his eyes leaving an obvious crack in between his fingers so he could examine me.

"I thought I told you to always knock Meryl, you do it again you're going to be an appetizer for the biters." Philip lectured

"Sorry Governor, but this couldn't wait." Meryl said as he dropped his hand from his eyes and blatantly checked me out, the man disgusted me but he was one of Phillip's best soldiers.

"Well…spit it out Meryl what the fucks so important." I demanded

"O I love it when you talk dirty sweet heart." Meryl said licking his lips

"What do you want Dixon?" Phillip asked again this time with less patience in his tone

"Sorry sir, we've caught three survivors in the outskirts of town just on the edge of the green zone." Meryl said "we brought them all back here were just waiting on your orders governor."

"Three…how did they survive out there…no matter were any of them hostile?" Phillip asked

"Well sir believe it or not two of them are a part of my brothers group and let's just say they weren't exactly happy to see me under the circumstances of our last encounter. The other is some crazy sword wielding ni…black girl and she definitely put up a fight." Meryl said fighting hard to control his racist outbursts knowing the governor did not approve of such behavior.

"The two that were with your brother, did they tell you anything about him is he safe?" Phillip asked

"Not only is he safe governor he's with the rest of the group boarded up somewhere and from the looks of them their sitting pretty cozy right now, sir I'd like to be the one to interrogate them see if I can find out where their at." Meryl asked

"Absolutely Meryl but be gentle with our guests." Phillip said, Meryl nodded and began to walk out the door but the governor stopped him

"And Meryl, bring me the other one I'd like to have a talk with her." Meryl nodded again and walked out, ten minutes later two more of Phillip's men dragged in the other survivor.

She was a young black female very slender in build but if you were to take a look into her deep black eyes you could instantly tell this was not a person you should mess with. Her black dread locks flung through the air as she fought against the guards who finally managed to put her in a seat and bind her hands to it with rope.

"You've got nothing to fear from us ma'am and I assure you we brought you here for your own good you're not a prisoner." Phillip said as I stood in the corner still wrapped in my bed sheet watching in awe, we didn't encounter many survivors anymore and finding these three gave me hope that maybe Dexter was still out there.

"Not a prisoner?" The female said as she spat by Phillip's feet "Is that why I'm tied to this chair?"

"It's for your protection as well as ours miss, you've got to realize you're in a safe place and once you calm down I'll be happy to remove the ropes." Phillip reassured her

"Safe, is that why all those military jeeps have bullet holes and fresh blood in them." The girl responded

"Phillip what is she talking about?" I asked confused I hadn't seen any seen any jeeps in the town

"I saw that platoon on the side of the highway just yesterday and I remember those jeeps. They were surviving just fine but what's funny is I go back today and their all dead and all their equipment and supplies are gone. I recognize those jeeps, I've seen them in your yard and I can see your men aren't shy of weapons." The female snarled

"So what are you insinuating ma'am, me and my men walked up to a platoon of highly trained, armed soldiers and killed them all?" Phillip asked her

"Exactly" she replied

Phillip laughed loudly then turned to me

"She's delirious Deb I assure you, I can imagine life on the road dealing with the biters could make one…suspicious, but I can tell you we have no such jeeps or met any soldiers since they abandoned Woodbury." Phillip said as he held my hand

"Liar!" the woman shouted

One of Phillip's men reentered the room with a long sharp sword in a white sheath with a white hilt and presented it to Phillip.

"She was found with this on here." The man said and Phillip pulled the blade from its sheath and studied it.

"Thank you; leave us alone with her we've got a lot to discuss." Phillips said

"You're obviously a survivor Ms…I'm sorry I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Michonne" the female barked at Phillip and me as she looked us up and down with her intense eyes

"Michonne, that's a pretty name. Well Michonne although I can see you can handle yourself I doubt you were able to survive alone out there all this time, who were you with?" Phillip asked

For the first time since she walked in the door I saw a moment of pain in Michonne's deadly eyes and her head hung low as words escaped her that were almost a whisper.

"I was with someone….Andrea…I…couldn't save her." Michonne said sounding ashamed as if her actions were directly involved with the death of her travel companion.

"I'm sorry to her that Michonne, but I cant believe that you don't have a base of operations somewhere, a sanctuary, a home somewhere were the walkers cant get to you." Phillip asked

"No, I keep moving it's safer that way." Michonne answered

"You're lying to me Michonne and I can't have untrustworthy people in my town, now tell me where your camp is?" Phillip asked continuing with his strange questions

I had interrogated hundreds of suspected criminals in my time in Miami Metro Homicide and I knew when someone was sincere or bullshitting and Michonne was definitely not lying. So why was Phillip pressing so hard to find Michonne's camp, but who was I to question Phillip's leadership after all he did save me. I had been on the run for months I had tried to make it back to Homicide but it was already overrun. I teamed up with an assortment of illegal's, business men, club rats, and suburban house moms and immediately assumed responsibility for the group based on my authority and knowhow from the police department. I thought that all my training, confidence and skill would be enough to survive through all of this but I was way wrong. Within a matter of two months I had made countless mistakes and gotten my group into situations that lead to a majority of them getting slaughtered by walkers. In the end the group rose up in a mutiny and just as they were about to slice my throat the governor and his men stormed in, killed them and saved me. I remember the look of confidence and unwavering fearlessness in Phillip's face as he fought to save me from my group and the walkers that had flocked to us when they heard the gunfire and knew that this was the kind of person I needed in my life. The governor was the kind of person I needed to model myself after, to one day be as strong of a leader, the leader I thought I was but sadly wasn't. I spent so much time with Phillip at Woodbury and obviously he saw something in me to because we were inseparable and got married after about a month into my stay here in the tiny town.

Phillip knelt by Michonne and began questioning her again but Michonne ignored him which sent the governor into a rage that I had never seen since I knew him.

"You're going to answer my questions now or there will be consequences!" Phillip yelled but still Michonne ignored him.

"Have it your way." Phillip said and walked to my side and whispered in my ear

"Deb I need to be alone with her please leave."

"Why what are you planning to do, she's telling the truth she has no one else out there with her and nowhere she calls home. If she doesn't want to be here why not let her go on her own if she wants to be walker chow." I asked

"I don't need to explain myself to you Debra you remember what happened when you called the shots last time!" Phillip yelled. This was the first time he had brought up my failure as a leader since he had rescued me and the insult pierced me like a hot knife.

"I just don't see…why…." I began to contest but Phillip interjected and once again began yelling at me

"That's your problem, you don't see. You don't see how this woman could have dozens of her group members outside the town perimeter just waiting to storm through and steal our supplies or how her herself could be a danger to all of us. We need to find her camp and we need to assess whether she's a threat or not to us and I need you to leave so I can establish that, do I make myself clear?" Phillip asked and I looked down at my feet completely defeated.

I looked back up about to answer yes but as I did I saw Michonne leap from her chair with a small blade she must have had hidden and used to cut the ropes tying her to the chair.

"Look out!" I yelled at Phillip as Michonne came charging towards us

Phillip turned around just as Michonne swung down with her blade, Phillip put his hands up in a guard and the knife deflected off his palm tearing a large gash into it. The momentum of the strike was only slightly slowed and the blade was redirected towards Phillip's right eye were it plunged deep into his eye socket. Phillip fell to his knees and screamed in pain, I lunged towards the desk and grabbed my gun. I ripped the gun from its holster and pointed it towards Michonne but before I had a chance to get her in my sights she had already picked up her sword from the floor and had the blade at my neck. I took my finger off the trigger and held my hands up in a gesture of surrender. Michonne looked me up and down once again with a scowl then noticed the shiny metal of my homicide detective's badge on the bedside table; she picked it up while still holding the blade to my neck and examined it then looked down at me again.

"Lieutenant?" she asked

I nodded carefully trying not to bury the blade any deeper into the skin of my neck. The governor's guards began pounding on the bedroom door and shouting obviously hearing the screams within and Michonne searched frantically for an exit. The guards began to beat in the door and Michonne looked to the window knowing it was her only way out. She swung and hit me in the side of the head with the flat of her blade knocking me to the floor and I struggled to stay conscious as I watched her use my badge as a blunt object to break the window and leap through. The guards busted through the door and went to the aid of the governor and I got to my feet and grabbed my gun from the floor. I aimed out the window at Michonne who was quickly wading through the crowded streets and making her way towards the overturned bus we used as a barricade to keep the undead out. Michonne began to scale the makeshift wall and sliced through a guard keeping watch before he had a chance to react when she reached the top. I shook my head, aimed down my sights took a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. The bullet rocketed out my barrel and clipped Michonne in the right leg as she leapt from the top of the bus out of sight. I sunk to the floor and cursed, I could feel warm blood trickling down the left side of my face and I wiped it with my right hand. I pulled back and almost screamed at the sight of the large amount of blood on my palm, I struggled to stay awake as the men attended first to their beloved governor obviously seeing me as expendable. I continued to struggle, I didn't want to fall asleep…I didn't want to dream anymore.

The door to a cell closed loudly, the metal on metal clang brought me back into consciousness. I rose up quickly and was immediately shoved back down by T-dog who held a gun aimed at my head. Through my disorientation I could barely make out Hershel at my right side seeing to my bandages. Somehow Hershel had survived his amputation and the strength of him and the group impressed me even more.

"Move again bitch I dare you." T-Dog threatened as he tightened his grip around his hand gun.

"Why…why didn't you just let me die, throw me out over the walls let the monsters finish me?" I asked completely baffled about the level of care I was receiving especially after nearly killing one of their own.

"Because their the monsters, not us." T-Dog responded

"T-dog we need you over here now!" Rick yelled from the opposite side of the cell where there was obviously a struggle but with Hershel blocking my view I couldn't see what was going on.

"You need to calm down ma'am were trying to help you." Rick yelled through labored breaths

"That's not the first time I've heard that today, let me go!" a mysterious female voice demanded

"Let's just knock her out Rick so Hershel can work on her." Daryl said

"No she was muttering something about people from our group; Glenn and Maggie have been in town way to long I want to know what she knows." Rick yelled

Finally Hershel finished his work and moved out of my view, I took a moment to check my dressings and found the first aid work impeccable, Hershel was definitely in the medical field before all this. I strained my eyes to see through my blurred vision from my concussion and saw T-Dog and Daryl holding a black woman down to a chair while Rick stood over her examining a sword in a white sheath.

"What's going on?" I asked the old man who was busy cleaning up my old soiled bandages and clumsily propping himself up with one crutch and I couldn't help but stare at his wrapped pant leg hiding his nub.

Hershel looked down then back at me with sad eyes obviously still getting use to his new handicap.

"It had to be done, Rick did a good thing the infection would have spread and I would have been a walker within minutes." Hershel told me more then likely reassuring himself that this was the better alternative.

"I'm sorry…" I said actually feeling for this man "Who is she, what's going on?" I asked again

"None of your concern" Hershel said as he slowly limped through the cell then locked the door on his way into Cell block A

"She's a prisoner and a threat stuck in here, just like you." The voice of a small boy growled through the bars.

I turned my head to the left and meet the eyes of the boy who had shot me with the crossbow. Although the oversized sheriff's hat looked somewhat comical on this child I could see that the weight of this environment hung especially heavy on him. At first glance you saw a child who could be in middle school, waiting on his first kiss and complaining about his grades and parents. But if you looked closer you could see the pain and anger of a boy who had been forced to comprehend things well past his maturity level. When something as young and innocent as this experienced something so vile and unexplainable as this apocalypse, the likelihood of him turning to the darkness for comfort is almost certain because the darkness is all that he knows. I had turned, Brian Moser my long lost brother turned, would this boy be able to pull through this mayhem without the darkness at his back.

"My dad found her outside the fence perimeter, she was covered in walker blood and had a good size bullet wound in her leg. She's been fighting us ever since we brought her inside, no one threatens our group…not her…not you, no one and you'll learn to appreciate our hospitality or you can fend for yourself against the walkers." The little boy said, I was terrified at the ferociousness of this child.

"Carl get over here now!" the pregnant woman demanded from her chair in the corner of Cell block A.

Once Carl had walked up to this woman, his head hanging low and recieved a lecture that even made me cringe I had no doubt in my mind that this was his mother. The woman made Carl sit in her chair then walked to the bars and knelt down as low as she could with her distended belly so she could be somewhat at my level.

"You touch my husband again or try to hurt anyone of my family or group I'll be the one that ends you, do you understand?" the woman asked and I could only starred wide eyed and nod.

I never really knew my mother; the fact that she was hacked into pieces with a chainsaw in front of me had a lot to do with that and the closest parent figure I had been scolded by was Deb. Harry was to scared of what I would do if he lectured me like a normal child so every mistake I made was handled with a thorough explanation of that mistake and a promise to not do it again. So needless to say a lecture from an alpha mother like this woman both intrigued and scared the hell out of me.

"Lorrie leave him alone and go take a seat with Carl." Rick ordered as he, T-Dog, and Daryl all walked through the cell door and locked it.

I propped myself up and stared at the woman on the opposite side of my cell still in her chair. She hunched over and stared intensely right back at me, her dark passenger definitely wasn't hiding.

"You two try not to kill each other" T-Dog said as he double checked the lock then walked away

"What's your story?" I asked the woman who just stood there and continued to stare

I took a moment to examine the bloody spot on her pants that clung to her thigh and she looked me up and down and noticed the bandages covering the arrow wound on my right shoulder. We were like two mad caged dogs circling each other trying to pick out a weakness that would give us an advantage in a fight to the death. I continued to examine this strange female and noticed something shiny and brass plated clipped to her belt loop, this object…I had seen it before but I couldn't quite remember where… it couldn't be. I strained my eyes to examine the inscription on the plating and finally made out the name on it…Lt. Morgan, it was a badge Deb's badge!

Where did you get that?!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and pointed at the badge hanging from the woman's belt loop.

The woman didn't respond, she quickly rose to her feet knocking her chair over as she did.

"I asked you a question, where did you get that from?" I asked again but still no response she just bore a hole into me with her eyes and I had enough.

My fists were clenched and my heart was racing if this bitch had done anything to my sister she would earn herself a one way ticket to the bottom of the ocean…in pieces.

"What did you do to her?!" I yelled again as I advanced with some caution still sensing the danger in this woman's eyes.

I was just inches from her, she was not much taller than Deb and certainly was not physically intimidating but her darkness seeped out of her pores like a demonic possession. I stood there almost face to face with this strange woman for what seemed like hours, the anticipation of an attack had us both tingling and finally like an explosion of two imbalanced chemicals we struck. I immediately went for her face with an elbow and she countered my hit with a two handed open palm strike to the sides of my head. I stumbled forward delirious from the pain and my previous injuries and the woman took her left thumb and dug it into the bandages through my freshly sutured crossbow arrow wound. I growled in pain and tried to stop my head from spinning, once I got control of myself I fought weakly to pry the woman's hand from my shoulder but she was clamping down tightly like a pit bulls jaw. I looked down and remembered seeing a blood spot on the woman's pants then remembered Carl mentioning something about a bullet wound. I reached down and grabbed the woman's thigh and searched till I found the bullet wound. I dug my right thumb into the wound in her left leg and she yelped in pain. We both ground our teeth as we snarled like animals while making intense eye contact. Soon the door to the cell flew open and T-Dog, Daryl, Carl and Rick all piled in and split us up. Before they pushed me off of her I managed to grab the badge from her pants and tore it off, I cradled it in my hands as I fell to the floor. I studied it briefly and was filled with immense anger again as I read the full inscription "MIAMI METRO HOMICIDE LT " I jumped up again ready to end this woman's life but Daryl pushed me back down and held a knife to my throat, Carl came up from the side grabbed my wrist and handcuffed it to the cell bars. Rick and T-Dog held the woman at bay and I did the only thing I could at that moment I screamed at her.

"What did you do to my sister you bitch!?"

All three men and Carl looked at me and I continued

"This is her detective badge." I said as I threw it at Rick's feet

Rick picked up the badge examined it for a moment then got face to face with the woman

"You've got a lot to explain, it's time to start talking." Rick said

I had to regain control of the situation, twice I had made the mistake of letting two unknown individuals into our fortress and both were a threat. I couldn't continue to make mistakes like this I had to stop living like it was the past, things were different I couldn't trust anyone and I continued to…I was so stupid. But the deeds were done and now I needed to fix it Dexter was obviously a danger to everyone including myself and judging from his performance with me in the cell earlier he wasn't afraid of killing. But this woman, although a danger herself, had information on two of our missing group members and now I knew she had knowledge of Dexter's sister I had to get to the bottom of all of this. I released my hold on the woman and backed up, she pushed T-Dog's arm off of her and sat back down.

"Please, my group has done nothing wrong were just trying to live one day at a time if their in trouble you need to tell us where they're at." I begged hoping I'd be able to break through this woman's thick defensive, untrusting shell.

"Where the fuck is my sister?!" Dexter screamed again as he tugged on his cuffs cutting a deep gash in his wrist

I turned and glared at him, he grunted but sat down and I continued my interrogation

"Please we need your help; obviously we have a common enemy judging from that bullet wound on your leg we can help each other." I said trying to appeal to her obviously vengeful nature

"I barely escaped, I'll tell you what I know but after that you give me back my weapons and let me leave…deal?" The woman said.

"Absolutely, you're not a prisoner here." I replied, the woman took a look at her surroundings and chuckled loudly and I couldn't help but crack a smile as well.

You're going to just let her take off, she did something to Deb I'm not giving her the option of leaving!" Dexter barked from behind me

I turned back towards him but before I could say anything the woman broke the silence

"Your sister is the reason I'm shot." She said

What do you mean; you must have provoked her my sister wouldn't just shoot someone on a whim." Dexter questioned

"Yeah because so far your family is the picture of mental health" Daryl muttered under his breath, Dexter turned his head and stared daggers and I was glad he was handcuffed at the moment.

"Shut up both of you please continue." I ordered.

"Your friends and I were cornered in town I was looking for supplies in the same Pharmacy they were in. We almost killed each other and while we were distracted some hillbilly caught us off guard from behind, they seemed to know him…they called him Meryl."

My heart skipped a beat and I whipped my head towards Daryl the expression on his face was about what I was expecting.

"Meryl's alive…my brother's alive." Daryl anxiously asked the woman

"I guess, a real smartass redneck, he lead us back to his camp by gun point its five miles from here a tiny town called Woodbury."

"Could you take us back there if you had to?" Daryl asked

"Yeah I could, problem is I don't have to that wasn't part of the deal." The woman replied

"Well there's a new deal bitch." Daryl said as he advanced with his knife at the ready, I held my hand out to stop him.

"He's right we need to make a new deal, you show us where this Woodbury place is and you get all your weapons and you can be on your way." I said

"Forget it, I'm not going back there their leaders a power hungry pirate they call him the governor. He killed a whole platoon of soldiers just to stockpile supplies for his cult." The woman said

"Rick we need to talk." Daryl interrupted

I stood and walked out of the cell with Daryl to have a private conversation out of ear shot of everyone.

"Daryl, I know your brother being alive is a shock and you want to get in there and get him but I cant risk the safety of the group there's no telling how many people are in Woodbury and what kind of firepower they have. I promise you we'll get in there and get to Meryl but I can't have you flying off the handle I need you on this one." I said

"No Rick that's not it, if this governor is killing off groups and stealing their supplies we're next." Daryl said

"No, that's impossible he'll never find us I know Glenn and Maggie won't talk." I said

"That doesn't matter." Daryl replied

"What do you mean?"

"Rick She's here..." Daryl said pointing towards the cell that the woman was locked in "…and Meryl's an excellent tracker." Daryl continued

My heart jumped into my throat, Daryl was right, the governor and his group could be breaking through our perimeter any moment.

In an instant a loud explosion and bright light filled the cell block, shards of concrete erupted all around us from the walls and everyone in the area was knocked off their feet. I looked around through fogged vision to make sure everyone was ok, Daryl was fighting to weakly push himself up and I couldn't see anyone by the holding cell through the thick dust of the explosion. What the hell had happened were we under attack? I got my answer shortly after as I struggled to my feet and propped myself up against the wall. My ears were ringing and vision was still hazy but I could make out a group of seven men wading through the rubble and dust, one man stood strong wearing an eye patch and holding an RPG (rocket propelled grenade launcher).

"Is this him, the leader?" The man with the eye patch asked another

"Yep that's him, Officer Friendly, how you doing there boss?" the other man asked

I shook off my disorientation and held my head, that voice I knew it all to well the dry southern accent of Daryl's brother Meryl Dixon.

"Meryl?" Daryl asked as he shuffled through the scattered remnants of our cell block wall towards his long lost brother.

"Hey there little brother this is a small world huh?" Meryl said

"I thought you were dead, we came looking." Daryl said

"Not hard enough obviously" Meryl said holding up the stump were his hand once was, a hand he had to severe to get out of the cuffs I placed him in up on that rooftop in Atlanta. In a typical crazed Meryl fashion he had customized his stump with a metal end to bludgeon and a knife attachment.

"So your Rick Grimes? Meryl here has told me a lot about you." The man with the eye patch said towards me.

"Yeah and who the hell are you?" I asked

"O I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Phillip but the good people in my town have graciously given me the name governor."

This was the man Michonne had warned me about, he had slaughtered anyone who stood in his way to gather supplies for his city and now he had found us.

"What do you want with us?" I asked although knowing the answer

A clang and coughs caught the attention of the governor, he dropped his RPG and pulled a small submachine gun that was draped around his shoulder and pointed it towards the noise.

"Well first of all Rick I want you to direct your group to all walk out here with their hands up and no weapons or ill start shooting and who knows who I'll hit." The governor warned

I nodded my head and gave the order, T-Dog, Hershel, Lorie, Beth, Carl and Carol all walked out from the holding cell and stood side by side in the cell block, but where was Dexter maybe the blast had killed him and that was just one less problem for me to deal with.

"O come on now you think I'm stupid, I know you're here bitch!" The governor yelled towards the cell the rest of the group had exited

A few moments later Michonne emerged holding her sword at the ready, through the confusion and the blast she must have gotten loose and found her weapons.

"Drop it or I'll drop you!" The governor demanded training his gun on her chest

Michonne hesitated for a moment but realized she was out numbered and outgunned and placed her sword at her feet.

"Kick it over." The governor said

With a scowl on her face Michonne obeyed and kicked her sword towards the governor and his group

"Governor we've got biters incoming." A member of the governors group warned

I looked past his group and could see that the governor and his men had plowed through are defensive walls with a large military truck with a makeshift plow attacked to it. Through the noise of crumbling cement and the explosion every walker within miles had heard the noise and were funneling through the hole.

"Hold them off Hernandez we won't be long." The governor ordered and with that Hernandez gathered four men and walked out into the prison yard.

My group and I were left with three men, the governor, Meryl and an unknown man who stood staring at me with a smirk that made me uneasy. This man was well built wearing beige cargo pants and a black T-shirt. His general appearance, posture and nature screamed military or law enforcement but a crazed look in his eye brought one word to mind, psychopath. He stood at attention with a hand gun at his side and I could make out two knives hanging from his waistband they were placed in clear Plexiglas sheaths filled with just enough blood to touch the tip of the blades.

"Now Rick I know Michonne here has told you I'm holding two of you group members Glenn and Maggie hostage, but I assure you they are not being held against their will. My city has plenty of qualified medical personnel who have been caring for their injuries, injuries they sustained when they ran into that one…" The General said pointing towards Michonne.

"Glenn and Maggie are fine Rick but were running out of medical supplies and you know as well as I do that it's so hard to find food water and medicine for your group, so I'm asking if I could borrow some of yours. In exchange I'll leave here with no further incident and return your people back to you safe and sound, hell my men will even stay back and help repair your wall. All I ask is s show of charity and kindness from one group leader to another can I have your support on this Rick?" The Governor asked through a fake smile

"How do I know Glenn and Maggie are really ok? After you come charging in here guns blazing what makes you think I could trust you?" I asked

"I admit my entry was not an ideal first impression but you've got to realize Rick we've dealt with some pretty sketchy individuals these past years and a group that would harbor a person like Michonne…" The governor pointed towards here again "…It made me question what kind of group you were leading here Rick, and from what Meryl told me how you handcuffed him and left him there on that roof wow that was cold. But I can see now you're a reasonable person so let's talk about that trade."

I looked at Michonne, she shook her head in warning and then I looked back at the governor.

"Your eye?" I asked motioning towards it

"Courtesy of your friend over there, in fact I'll need to add her to the deal as well she and I need to have a little talk." The governor said glaring at Michonne with his good eye.

None of this felt right, the governor seemed cold and vengeful and to associate himself with such people as Meryl Dixon and this other crazed individual and to come crashing through our walls almost demanding our supplies this was going to get bloody.

"I'm sorry Governor but I can't help you, you see even if Maggie and Glenn are still alive I don't believe you'll just grab what you want and leave us here. You don't look like the type to leave loose ends so I must respectfully deny your request and warn you that the rest of our group will be returning from a hunt soon and then you will be severely outnumbered, it would be best for you to leave now." I bluffed

The governor motioned to Meryl and he ran up to Lorrie, Daryl tried to block his path but Meryl pulled his gun and placed it to the head of his own brother. Meryl grabbed Lorrie and dragged her kicking and screaming to the governor. The Governor bent down picked up Michonne's sword and held it to Lorrie's neck. My mind was racing I had to do something but what, the General had me outnumbered and I had made so many mistakes thus far how would I be able to save my own wife.

"No, I don't think anyone else is coming to help you Rick now I'm not going to ask again show me to you stockpile." The governor demanded again digging the blade deeper into Lorrie's neck, I could see her bottom lip quiver and tears began to swell in her eyes but still she stood there bravely not begging for her life or for me to save her.

Meryl walked back and forth examining the lineup of our group checking out the new recruits like Hershel and Beth and stopped toe to toe with T-Dog and smirked.

"Thought you'd seen the last of me huh boy?" Meryl teased

"Get out of my face you hillbilly." T- Dog growled

Meryl chuckled loudly then slammed the side of the metal casing around his nub into T-Dog's stomach. T- Dog fell to his knees and gasped loudly for air and Meryl grabbed him by the back of the head and placed the knife attachment to his neck.

"Hillbilly, at least I'm not some cowardly nigger who left me to die!" Meryl yelled and violently brought T-Dog to his feet in a chokehold.

"Let's see how you like it when there's no one there to help you, hey Michael catch." Meryl said speaking to the crazed man by the Governors side

Meryl released his hold on T-Dog and pushed him towards Michael, Michael caught T-Dog, and pulled one of his knives drenched in blood from its sheath and plunged it into T-Dog's side. T- Dog drooped to the floor holding his bloody side groaning in pain.

"NO!" Carol screamed and tried to rush Meryl, Meryl backhanded the woman sending her to the floor. Daryl knelt by Carol's side and held her in his arms then turned back to glare at his brother.

Michael knelt down and locked eyes with T-Dog while wiping the bloody knife on T-Dog's shirt.

"Meryl told me a lot about you that's really fucked up how you left him like that, you definitely deserve what's coming. See this knife is dipped in walker blood even a little scrape from it and…well I think you get the picture." Michael said and walked back to stand obediently at the side of the governor.

I grit my teeth and stared at the governor who idly stood by and let his men condemn one of mine to a fate worst then death and looked into Lorrie's terrified eyes, this man was a monster.

"Lorrie don't worry I'm not going to let him hurt you." I reassured her although not knowing for sure of that myself

"You're in control of this Rick, all you have to do is stay out of our way and tell us where your guns, ammo, food and supplies are… this is me asking nicely." The governor said motioning his head to Lorrie in his arms

All the sudden blood curdling screams and gunfire came from outside in the prison yard and then they stopped and everything became eerily quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the moaning of the walkers and the footsteps of someone running towards us. Meryl and Michael spun around guns trained at whoever or whatever was about to walk through the destroyed wall into the prison. Through the ruble came Hernandez a bloody gash on his forehead and a knife wound to his chest that spurt blood through his fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"What the hells going on report!" the governor demanded straining his neck to look over his shoulder at Hernandez as he still held onto Lorrie with the blade to her throat.

"He…came…out of nowhere…" Hernandez said through labored breaths

"What the hell are you…" The governor began to ask but his sentence was cut short as a tomahawk sunk into the back of Hernandez's head and he fell to the floor.

Meryl, Michael and I stared through the hole in the wall and saw Dexter standing there drenched in blood wielding two hunting knives he had stolen from the Governors men. Dexter ran and ducted behind a wall just as Meryl and Michael opened fire, with the Governor momentarily distracted I saw my opening and charged. Time slowed as I came within inches of the Governor but he noticed me advancing. With one swift motion he sliced deep into Lorrie's throat and threw her to the floor then presented the blade to me stopping me dead in my tracks.

"That was very stupid Rick." The Governor said as he swiped at me with the sword, I barely dodged a kill strike as I jumped back and the blade cut a clean slit into my clothes and chest.

Michonne crept behind the governor and jammed her blade into his shoulder, the governor whirled around and screamed in pain and anger at the woman who had taken his eye and he turned all his attention towards her. I ran to Lorrie's side and cradled her head in my arms, thick red blood trickled from her throat and she fought hard as more blood gurgled from her mouth.

"No..no..no Lorrie please, o God please No!" I yelled as I tried to stop the bleeding with firm pressure but I knew this was a fatal wound.

From the corner of my eye I saw Daryl jump towards Meryl and tackle him to the ground and they fought, the Governor and Michonne had their blades locked together and Michael ran out to find Dexter. I should be helping but all I could do was sit there and weep as my wife began to die in my arms, Beth and Carol ran to my side and tried to help with the bleeding but it was a loosing battle. Hershel hobbled over and dropped to the floor, I locked eyes with Lorie once more and watch the life leave them. Hershel checked Lorie for a pulse then shook his head at me; I erupted into tears and hugged her body.

"Rick you need to let her go if I'm going to save the baby." Hershel yelled but I couldn't let go, I had failed her …I couldn't let go.

Finally Beth and Carol tore me off Lorrie and Hershel began to perform and C-Section. I pushed Beth and Carol off of me and pulled my 357 Python from its holster ran and fired wildly at the governor who had brought the fight with Michonne outside. Michonne and the governor took shelter from my wild shots and while I was reloading the governor looked around and noticed the noise was attracting another wave of walkers. The Governor darted for his truck and called to Meryl who had managed to get the upper hand and get on top of Daryl and knock him unconscious. The governor started the engine and reversed out over oncoming walkers and Meryl jumped in the back and manned the 50 caliber turret on top. I had finished reloading the Python and Michonne and I ran towards the Governor's Jeep but Meryl had locked and loaded the 50 caliber and began laying out cover fire as the General backed up further then floored it towards the direction of where Michael headed to capture Dexter. The 50 Caliber jammed and I jumped out from behind the bus I was using as cover and began firing at the Jeep hitting the windows and managing to blow out one of the rear dually tires but the governor drove on and I ran back to Lorrie's body were Hershel had just finished the C- Section.

I dropped to my knees as Hershel handed me my infant daughter and once again I broke down and rested my head on the body of my dead wife.

After the explosion I had my opening to get out of the prison. Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and the others were dazed from the blast and it had caused enough damage to my cell to weaken the bars on the dilapidated prison and I managed to slip the cuffs over the bar they were attached to. I heard the arguments and saw Meryl hit T-Dog, I could see Rick's group was in a bad situation but this wasn't my affair I had nothing to do with it and with the Governor here I had a better chance of getting into Woodbury and getting to Deb. So I made my way out through the cell and through the exit I initially tried to make it through when I first meet Rick and his little group. I armed myself with a piece of rebar and made it through a dozen or so undead before finally making it through the south exit of the prison when I heard the scream of a woman echo through the prison and I stopped dead in my tracks. Rick's group was done for if I didn't do anything, they were good people should I just leave them there to get slaughtered by this tyrant… no I had to help them. I made my way along the outside perimeter of the south fence all the way along to the northeast side were the governor had plowed through the perimeter fence and used the bits of debris as cover as I strategically picked off the Governors men one by one while they were distracted with killing the undead that had flooded through the hole. Eventually they noticed their brothers in arms getting butchered and found me huddled behind a wall I used a knife I had stolen from one of the Generals men to stab another in the foot as he rounded a wall to end me. I sliced that man's throat from ear to ear then stole his rifle and used it to finish the remaining three men. But I still had Meryl, the Governor and the other man to deal with, I rounded the corner to head back to Rick's group inside the prison but my path was blocked by Hernandez wielding the very knife I had buried into his chest.

"Thought I killed you already?" I asked Hernandez as I advanced

Hernandez swung clumsily with the knife from the disorienting loss of blood and I caught his wrist and grabbed a tomahawk he had attached to his belt. I pulled the tomahawk from its holster and swung up cutting a large gash in Hernandez's forehead. Hernandez spun around and dropped to the floor and shuffled backwards on his butt terrified as I advanced with the tomahawk. I swung down but missed as Hernandez kicked me in the face and jumped to his feet, he ran as fast as his failing body could take him towards the governor to warn him. Just as he made it through the destroyed wall I aimed and threw the tomahawk where it sunk into the back of Hernandez skull. I stood there momentarily as Meryl and the other man aimed at me and the last thing I saw before they opened fire was Rick rush the governor and Daryl tackle Meryl. I hide behind a wall as the last man of the other group rounded it and I came up behind him, I wrapped my arm around his throat and applied pressure as I placed the tip of my knife into his side and was about to end his life but what he said next caught me completely off guard.

"Dexter…. Morgan?" The Man asked as he struggle to breath

I looked up and noticed the man could see me perfectly in the reflection of a nearby window, I loosened my grip.

"How do you know me?" I asked

"I'm your biggest fan Mr. Morgan I never thought I would actually have the honor of meeting you, my name is Michael Cline formerly Officer Michael Cline of the Boston Police Department." Michael answered

"Well it's always nice to meet a fan but I really don't have any time to sign autographs now so if you'd excuse me…" I began to apply pressure again and began to inch the knife slowly into Michaels soft tissue, savoring every moment it was hard these days to really take the chance to enjoy a kill.

"No… Ugghh…I guess you wouldn't have heard about me you…ugghh were already in …prison…ugghh they….they called me the Boston….the Boston butcher Mr. Morgan…Mr. Morgan I killed just like you….I Killed for you….Please…don't…" Michael said

I pulled the knife from his side, released the hold around his neck and threw him to the ground, completely baffled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"I'm the first member of a group of your loyal followers Mr. Morgan, you didn't think the two prison guards involved in your execution where the only ones did you?" Michael said

Dexter thought back to the day he was supposed to be executed, before the whole world went to hell, a world that almost made him welcome his scheduled humane death. He remembered the prison guard that held the whole room of spectator's hostage while the other guard released him and killed the prison doctor. The two guards claimed they were killing to continue his legacy but their killing did not match the code so Dexter had to end them. Never once did Dexter realize he had a following, a cult, and if this cult was as bloodthirsty and carless with their selection of their victims Dexter had to stop them, because even in this world there were innocent people who made mistakes who didn't deserve death by the hand of his worshipers.

"If you're true followers then you know I follow a set of rules, a code and your two buddies didn't follow those rules…I cant let you hurt innocent people." I said

"With all do respect Mr. Morgan Fuck your rules and foolish principals no one is innocent in the world we live in today, it's a dog eat dog world." Michael said

Our conversation was interrupted by loud pistol fire then a loud diesel engine revving up and then heavy machine gun fire. In my moment of distraction Michael Cline jumped up and pushed me against the wall, he grabbed my head and slammed it into the concrete then ran towards the truck driven by the governor. The truck peeled out on the cement, spun into a 180 and took off in the other direction racing through the hole in the prison wall mowing down undead as they did. I propped myself up on my knees but was taken down again by an undead woman, her left eye ball dangled from her head and the skin of her cheek hung so low it almost grazed my face as she barred down to sink her teeth into my neck. I fought weakly to push her off of me but I was too fatigued from the days events, suddenly the blade of a sword dug through the front of the woman's skull and the undead woman fell limp on top of me. I looked up and saw Michonne standing over me as she ripped back her sword from the woman's head. I flipped the undead woman off of me and Michonne lent me her hand to help me to my feet and handed me my knife I had dropped to the floor.

"There are tons of walkers in here, can you help?" She asked

I nodded and inhaled deeply to prepare me for another round then Michonne and I raced back towards the prison yard and began to clear out the walkers from the yard with the help of Carl, Carol and Beth all armed with handguns. Once we had thinned out the walker herd Michonne jumped in one of the working trucks and blocked the perimeter wall with it making a barrier the undead had a hard time breaking through. I walked back into the prison and saw Carol holding T-Dog in her arms and Daryl standing above him with his crossbow aimed at his head.

"He got bite?" I asked Daryl as I cautiously crept up beside him

"Naw, crazy fuck with the knives had walker blood on the tip he got T-Dog with it, hes turning." He said

Carol squeezed T-Dog's hand tightly as his body went limp, she stood and wiped her eyes and turned her back as Daryl put a dart in his head. T-Dog was a good man, he didn't deserve to die I didn't know what his past was but from what I had seen he was a strong member of this group and had earned his place. My "Follower" had done this and I wouldn't stop till I made it right. I walked over to Rick, he was sitting in the corner holding his newborn baby in his arms while Carl sat next to him staring blankly at the wall. I looked to Ricks left and saw the body of his wife covered in a sheet then looked into Rick's red swollen eyes.

"I'm sorry" I said not understanding why people say that in these types of situations, like that string of words would somehow make the pain go away. But still I said them hoping it would somehow help

"I remember you now…they called you the Bay Harbor Butcher." Rick said

"Yes" I replied still feeling strange admitting that to the general public

"They said you focused on hunting killers and other evil people right?" he asked

"Yes"

"Well this Governor…he's as evil as they get… I need your help." Rick asked

We had a common enemy now and Rick wasn't wrong the governor did deserve to die after all that he had done, so I nodded and Rick nodded back then buried his head into his baby and wrapped his arm around Carl. I found Michonne walking through the yard finishing off straggling walkers and stopped her for a moment.

"You're sure you remember how to get back to Woodbury?" I asked

"Yes, I'm sure" she said

"Good…because we're going back."

THANKS FOR FOLLOWING SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON UPDATING THIS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…..CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ALWAYS WANTED


End file.
